Hyperdimension Neptunia Breaking the Fourth Wall
by Necroexodia
Summary: Two best friends are like brothers, and after they end up in Gamindustri, they must make the choice of living there permanently with their beloved goddesses; or try to find a way home to their friends and family. Pairings: OCxBlanc; OCxNeptune; potential others. Rated M for pure stupidity and potential suggestiveness and violence.
1. Chapter 1 : Just a Dream?

Necro: Heeeeeeeey everyone! It's me, Necro! And today I'm joined with a special guest! It's her! Blanny-Blanny-Bee! Coming to do her Blanny best  
Blanc: I'm only here to make sure you don't do anything like last time. *cracks knuckles*  
Necro: Don't worry, no rushing into things in just the first chapter :'D  
Blanc: And what's that supposed to mean?!  
Necro: …Nothing, dearie. Anyway, we're back with another Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic! Okay, so after the last one, albeit it only supposed to have been a one-shot, I really, really wanted to do a continuation, so this'll be a sequel! If you haven't read the first one, I suggest you do so before reading this, as it is a direct sequel, the link can be found here:  
s/11992012/1/Hyperdimension-Neptunia-Let-s-dream-a-dream  
Necro: Now with further ado; on with the disclaimer! Blanny, if you'd be so kind?  
Blanc: He owns nothing.  
Necro: Except Sora. :3 Thank you Blanny. On with the story!

Note: If you insist on reading this without the prequel, then Sora is my OC; Dylan is a friend. This should not be taken seriously, it shall contain pure randomness and stupidity. Take it in a light-hearted way.

#########################################################################################################

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Just a Dream?**

"Seriously, how did we end up having the same dream?" Dylan asked me over the internet.

"It's obvious," I replied, smiling to myself. "It's because I'm a god, and my wishes to travel to other dimensions come true. I thought it be nice to bring you along with me to meet your beloved Blanny."

"Right… just like you don't just pretend to be a robot to impress some girl in this chat room and actually you turn into the robot that she loves, am I right?" he retorted.

"…I have no idea what you're talking about," I typed back, rolling my eyes.

"Suuuuuure, you're not foolin' anyone."

"Come now brother Dylan, I would never lie about this," I responded.

"If what you say is true and you're a god, then why did Neptune now know who you were? Surely if you had such powers, you would've already married her months ago," was the next message I received from him. It took me a while to respond.

"Because I changed history so that our encounter had never occurred, mostly due to the fact that I brought her to my little dimension as an escape that's supposed to be impenetrable, but some people found a way and waited for us and they ended up doing… well, let's just say that it was a terrible experience for both of us, and I wiped history so that I had never met Neptune, or brought her to this world, and thus that event had never happened. I only kept my memories of it because I am a god."

"Lol," was all that I got as a response.

It was pretty quiet from there, until a third person joined the chat room and sent a message. "You have quite the imagination," came the message, whose nickname was Sadie, because we always teased her about being a sadist. Ah, fun times.

"You're right, I should write a story. Maybe a Neptunia fanfiction or something," I replied. "Perhaps one where me and Dylan travel to the Neptunia world and live happily ever after with our goddesses. And of course it would be just full of random humor and stupidity and fighting evil monsters."

"Lol, do it," Dylan replied.

"OR! I can just use my godly powers to go there for realz ;D" I typed back.

The chat room went pretty quiet from there on, so instead I decided to just leave my computer and cook some dinner, a delicious chicken stir-fry to be exact. I ended up sighing while in the process of cooking though. It was true, I loved the Neptunia world so much, that I wish I could travel there. Why couldn't I find magic well to send me to other worlds. Life just wasn't fair. I sighed again. "I wish," I said to myself. "I wish…" I repeated, and closed my eyes, making the wish that I could travel to Gamindustri for real. To live there, and become friends with everyone, causing them all to fall in-love and join the Sora-harem. Except Noire, she gets a special harem known as my tsundere-harem, that's right, it's a thing. And of course I'd choose the Neptune route when it all came down to it.

The rest of the day had passed away rather boringly. Yes, life in the real world was nothing special; nothing grand. It was just filled with normal day to day activities that got old after a while. As happy as I appear to be, keeping a bright smile on my face, the truth was I was miserable. Miserable of having to live in such a normal world with nothing special happening. Perhaps that was why I had such an active imagination, a way to escape from this world into the confines of my mind. I sighed to myself, I probably sound pretty mental at this point. Don't worry readers, I won't go into a state of depression or anything of the sorts; I only wished for something more. It was coming up to midnight, and I was in bed, getting ready to sleep, however, before I completely attempted to enjoy the pleasures of dream-land, I did something that I hadn't done in a long time – I meditated. Meditated and wished for my world to change. Stories have to come from somewhere after all; what if the truth behind every story, is actually real, of which the author actually experienced their creation and made a story from the world they came from? If this was the case, then surely it would be possible for anyone to move to such worlds if one wished it enough, no? They do say the world constructed by what we as humans believe, so if it is believed enough, would it not be enough to shape and bend the world to our will? What about dreams not actually being dreams, but is our spirits transferring to an alternate plane of existence created by our inner-most desires? It would explain how Dylan and myself had the exact same dream after all. There are so many philosophical theories out there, but I refuse to believe that there are no other worlds that live contemporary as ours; nor do I accept the fact that staying in such a dull world is our forced fates.

I was done, I lay back and shut my eyes, waiting for my consciousness to fade, keeping my positive thoughts in my mind. It took a while, but eventually, I finally fell fast asleep.

The next thing I knew, was my body feeling heavy for some reason, like a giant sheet of lead was on-top of me, my head felt dizzy, and I felt very nauseous. The feeling was difficult to describe, but it was terrible. My body was practically frozen, and once my eyes opened, my vision was very cloudy. It was bright, and I could smell the nature around me, however I was unable to move. Then I heard something. Voices? Possibly. But I could not make out who they belonged to, nor could I make out what they were saying. I attempted to move, but it was no use. I was completely paralysed. I couldn't feel my own body, it was pretty terrifying actually. I saw a pair of brown boots in-front of, belonging to one of the persons that were talking. I didn't know what it was, but I felt terrible, as if the worst possible situation that I could've been put in; I was put in. The next thing I knew, was the person leaning down and injecting my neck with a liquid of some kind. I didn't feel any pain from the injection, but I felt tired again, and my brain started to shut off, and eventually, I ended up falling into darkness.

#########################################################################################################

Necro: All done! ;D Hope ya'll enjoyed.  
Blanc: I thought this was supposed to be a Hyperdimension fanfiction?  
Necro: It is! D: Just wait, it's only chapter 1, Blanny! You'll get your spotlight… eventually.  
Blanc: I bet you'll throw me and everyone on the sidelines and give Neptune all the spotlight.  
Necro: She is the main protagonist… though I am totally not that biased .  
Blanc: Well despite how the last one went, I kind-of enjoyed reading through this one. I do wonder what will happen next though.  
Necro: Time will tell ;D Just as soon as I feel motivated enough to update. R&R everyone, criticism welcome and appreciated 3 Hope you enjoyed chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2 : Captured

Necro: Heeeeey ;D Here's time for Chapter 2! And today I have a special guest here to help me out! Give a huge welcome to Histy!  
Histoire: Hello. (ﾟДﾟ；)  
Necro: So Histy, how are you today?  
Histoire: I'm tired, but I decided to come here for a day as a day off to get away from Neptune's lack of work ethic. (ﾟ_ゝﾟ)  
Necro: Is everything going to be okay while you're away?  
Histoire: Nepgear said she would keep things under control, so I hope so. (ﾟし)  
Necro: Well it's good to have you anyway. :)  
Histoire: Thank you. (`ω´)  
Necro: Would you like to do the disclaimer?  
Histoire: Sure. Necro does not own anything in this fanfiction with the exception of Sora. All rights go to their respective owners.  
Necro: That was great!  
Histoire: Thanks. (`ω´)  
Necro: Now on with the show!

Note: This story, unless said otherwise, will be in Sora's perspective.

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 2:  
Captured**

Upon regaining consciousness, I slowly opened my eyes, feeling all groggily. No longer was I paralysed, however I did feel weak, and my brain was ringing, like someone was screaming right down my ear. I don't know what they injected me with, but my head was a real killer. I used what little strength I had to push myself up from the ground so that I was now sitting, and looked around. It was dark and cold, I had no idea where I was. The place was dimly lit with candles, and using that light I could make out that I was in some underground prison. The bars gave it away, and everything else was simply rocky.

"Finally awake, huh?" I heard a voice say from next to me. I turned to face the direction and saw a familiar face.

"Brother Dylan," I replied quietly and smiled slightly. "What the fudge is going on here?"

"We've been captured by some strange men," he replied. "They caught me like two months ago, and now it seems they've also caught you."

"Wait, two months?" I replied, confused. "I spoke to you yesterday though in that chat room."

"No, you disappeared like a month before I ended up here?" he replied, also confused.

"Ugh, well my head does hurt, so I may be suffering from slight amnesia right now," I replied.

"Trying to be more like Nep?"

"Oh Nep-Nep…" I replied with a face that fangirls would typically make at the sound of their idol's name. He sighed.

"So you don't remember anything that happened in the last two months?" my friend asked me.

"No," I replied. "The last thing I remember is going to bed after having a philosophical meditation," I started before pausing momentarily. "Wait a minute, is this another dream?"

"This is no dream."

"Let's try it! Abra Kadabra! I summon a cupcake!" I said, holding my hand out, expecting a cupcake to appear out of thin air. The next thing I felt was getting a bonk on the head. "There's no need for violence!" I shouted at Dylan, rubbing my head, before holding my head because the shouting made it hurt even more.

"Can you be serious for one minute? We're locked up in a cell with no way out, and I would rather we spend our time productively to try and find a way out of this mess," he retorted. I paused before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, let's assume what you say is true, perhaps you could fill me in on the details? Remember, I'm an amnesiac right now, so talk to me in a way that even the readers could understand," I replied. He just stared at me for a long time before sighing.

"Alright," he said and started to tell his story. "So basically, I awoke floating down a river, no idea where I was, but once I swam to land, there were people waiting for me. They caused me to go unconscious, and then I awoke here later that day."

"You awoke in a river?" I replied with a slight laugh. "Sorry but, of all the places to wake up, good thing you can swim."

"Anyway," he replied, ignoring my entire comment. Rude! "Since them I've been a captive here for around two months, they fed me to keep me alive, but they kept injecting me with stuff, claiming it was for science, or something."

"It's like you were captured by aliens and they kept probing you," I replied. Another bonk on the head. I should stop with this.

"Maybe you'll feel differently once they've tested on you."

"…Do you remember anything else?" I replied, changing the subject back.

"Well before they last thrown me in here, they said there were sights of something falling from the sky, and that they should investigate and bring it back here. As far as I know; you're the only thing they've brought back."

"Oooh, I fell from the sky and survived? I told you I was a god. Immortality and what-not, hehe," I replied. "Oh wait! These times always end up leading to a fan service scene…" I added, staring at Dylan for a long moment before standing up and running over to the bars and banging on them. "No no no no no! I refuse to let this happen! Somebody let us out of this place right now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he replied. I looked back at him, wondering what he meant, and soon I found out. I was poked with an electrical item of sorts, sending shockwaves through my entire body, causing me to fall back."

"Be quiet in there," the person responded with a tired voice. He must be the guard.

"Can you at least tell us where we are?" I asked quietly.

"You're in a secret underground prison located on the outskirts of Laststation, now will you shut up?" I stayed quiet for a moment until the guard walked away, then I turned my gaze towards Dylan.

"Hey… you realise he just said we're in Laststation… yes?" I said to him with a slight glare.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! O_O That means we're in Gamindustri!" I replied rather loudly.

"Not that it matters given we're locked up in here. I wonder what our shippers would say if they found out about us living together alone in a dark cage for days on end."

"Now who's the one that's making jokes? -_-" I sighed.

"What's with the emoticons anyway? You realise you don't need to put them in speech?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I like it! O.o Plus it helps show the readers what weird faces I'm making given they can't actually see us. (`ω´)" He sighed.

"Anyway, how do you think we came here? And if you say it's because you're a god or call it a dream, I'll hit you on the head again," he threatened.

"So rude!" I replied and thought for a moment. "I dunno actually, all I remember is wishing for it, like I've never wished for anything before… and next I know I'm here," I replied before shrugging. "But who knows, this could all just be some elaborate prank and we're secretly being recorded. I bet there's secretly some creeper writing down every action we make, every word we speak, just to make a story from it to release to the public… scary." He laughed slightly. I smiled.

"I don't think this is a prank, given they've kept me here for two months."

"Unless you're part of the prank and I'm the victim," I said.

"No, I don't have anything to do with-" he started before an explosion could be heard.

"What in the blazes was that?!" I shouted.

"An explosion."

"Have we been saved?!" I shouted in relief.

"I hope so, but I will be rather annoyed if I've had to suffer here alone for two months, and on your first day, somebody comes to save us…"

"Are you saying you want me to suffer? Didn't know you were such a sadist," I retorted in a joking manner.

"Weren't you the one that was sadistically flirting with everyone online a few months back?" he retorted.

"Touché."

Another explosion. We stayed silent, wondering what was going on, watching as guards ran through the hallways. Eventually, somebody ran in the opposite direction, except this time, they stopped in-front of the cell. A young woman, dressed in black and grey with two long, white, ponytails.

"So you must be the prisoners," she said, looking at us from outside the cell.

##################################################################################

Necro: Aaaaaaand, that'll be all for chapter two! :'D Short, but hope you enjoyed. Mostly just conversation fluff, actual story should be starting next chapter though. Slow start, so sorry. ;-;  
Histoire: Well it's over now anyway.  
Necro: It is! Thank you so much Histy for helping with the emoticons. 3  
Histoire: That's okay.  
Necro: So yeah, let me know what you thought, and any suggestions and criticism would be great. :) If there's any confusion, feel free to ask! Thanks for reading! Now I'm going to go make some tea for myself and Histy, as celebration for a job completed!  
Histoire: (`ω´)


	3. Chapter 3 : Saviour

Necro: I'm back with another chapter! :D

Necro: And I'm alone today. ;-;

Necro: Well, enjoy the chapter. (: And thanks for the reviews & reading. 3

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 3:  
Saviour**

"We're saved!" I exclaimed happily.

"Really, you get no probing?" Dylan retorted. "Oh well, can you please get us out of here?" he asked the girl.

"Of course, now stand back," she said as we backed away from the cell gate. With a single strike of her sword, the gate was smashed off, opening the way to our freedom.

"Thank you," Dylan said with a sigh of relief. "It'll be nice to get some fresh air and sunlight, I haven't been outside in two months."

"Lady Black Heart!" I shouted as I ran towards the girl and tackled her to the ground in a glomp-like fashion, like a child who had just met their hero.

"W-w-what?" she replied in a confused manner. I was expecting something a bit more forceful, but I suppose the shock held her back.

"Will you stop harassing every goddess you see?" Dylan retorted in an annoyed manner.

I looked at Dylan, then back at Black Heart, and slowly got off of her and stood up, offering her my hand to help her up. She got up by herself though. Rejected.

"Yeah, attacking a goddess like that is a crime y'know," Black Heart had said, who was now Noire, transforming back into her human-form.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm a huge fan," I replied to her.

"Well at least you have good taste in choosing who to be a fan of," she said.

"He much prefers Ne-" Dylan started to say before I covered his mouth, making him shut up.

"Anywaaaaaaay, thanks a lot for saving us," I replied with a huge smile.

"Yeah, don't mention it. It's not like I came here just to save you or anything, I've been hunting these crooks for a while now. It just so happens that they didn't make a recent appearance until they discovered something that fell from the sky. So I followed them back to their headquarters."

"Oooooooh! I think that was mee," I replied with a slight smile.

"Another person falling from the sky? I swear, people seem to do that regularly these days. Well at least you had the decency of not falling on me, I guess," she replied. I laughed slightly.

"They say that the scene always leads to a fan service scene… just like with Neptune in re;birth1! Does that mean you're gonna take us home and give us some kind-of special treatment?" I asked.

"W-what are you saying?!" she replied, seeming slightly flustered. Bonk! Again, Dylan bonked me on the head.

"What the fudge was that for this time?!" I shouted at him. He merely sighed.

"Ignore him, he most likely fell on his head and received brain injury," he told the girl. I just kept quiet at this point. She sighed.

"That explains his behaviour," she retorted. "Anyway, I was unable to find their research that I was looking for. It'd seem that they have another base elsewhere. Given you've been a prisoner here, I don't suppose you'd know anything about the type of research they've been doing?" she asked, looking directly at Dylan as if I wasn't there. Hey, have I become invisible?! Spooky.

"…They injected me with a bunch of random crap, but they never told me what they were doing," Dylan answered in an annoyed tone. Can't blame him, being locked down here isolated from daylight and other human beings for months makes a guy go crazy.

"And how do you feel now? Any side effects from the drugs? Any changes from before you were kidnapped?" she asked.

"I'm cranky as hell."

"I mean, any actual changes? Like physical changes? Or anything out of the ordinary?" she furthered her question.

"Not really, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Oh, no reason," she replied and laughed slightly. "Well we should get it checked at anyway. I'll get you to be looked at once we return to town."

"Really it's no big deal, I'm fine."

"Question," I said as I raised my hand like I was in a classroom. Once they both looked at me, I spoke. "What exactly were they trying to do? You made it sound as if they were trying to alter his biological make-up or give him supernatural abilities or something?" I asked. Dylan turned his gaze to Noire.

"We can talk about that later, for now we're going to get you both looked at," she replied.

"Both? I've only just arrived," I said.

"You were injected before you came here, were you not?" Dylan said. So I was. I sighed.

"Alrighty," I replied. "We'll go with you, and you'll answer questions?"

"Yeah, sure, whatevs," she replied and started to leave. "Now let's go already." Dylan and I followed after her. One thing I didn't completely understand, was that she seemed to be going through a lot of hassle just to get us looked at. And there was a slight tone of worry in her voice. Whatever these people were trying to accomplish, it could not've been good.

Eventually we got outside, and we were all relieved to be out of that place; Dylan most of all. Being isolated in that place really must've taken a toll on him. The sun burnt brightly, and we were all in the middle of nowhere.

"It's out 30 minutes back to town," Noire informed us and started walking towards town. We followed behind her. The walk was pretty silent. There was so much I wanted to say, but it just didn't seem like the right time, so I decided to hold it back for the time being.

After the walk, we ended up in the city of Lastation. It's one thing seeing it on a gaming screen, and another thing all together to see it for real. It looked absolutely amazing. Albeit personally being one of my lesser favoured regions in the games, it still looked great.

"Woooow Noire, this place looks sooooo awesome!" I said in awe, looking around at the architecture.

"I know right?" she replied with pride.

"Stop kissin' ass," Dylan mumbled.

It did not take us too long until we arrived to a rather large building, which was supposedly a research facility. We entered after Noire, and Dylan and myself ended up waiting in the lobby area with a bunch of other people, while Noire went through the staff door. Now let me tell you one thing, you lovely readers! As much as I love Lastation and Noire, this place was not so great! It was dull, and a lot of the other people were… well, to say the least, mentally unstable. There was one person playing chess with their imaginary friend, another guy head-butting the wall, and one girl who was tying herself up with rope. To make matters worse, they were all staring at us! It was actually a pretty creepy vibe. You really do not want to be here with us, especially given what happened next to Dylan.

"Hey cutie," said a really overweight old shirtless German fella who had just embraced Dylan in a hug. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation, while Dylan just looked annoyed and confused.

"A hand here…?" Dylan asked towards me. I just laughed and took out my phone to take a picture, but my phone wouldn't turn on, but I pretended to anyway, just to get to him.

"Sorry dude, you're on your own here," I said. The man started to slowly move further towards Dylan, his tongue out, ready to lick him.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me. Right. Now!" he shouted as he shoved the person away from him. Which sounds all normal and what-not… except despite the guy weighing at least double if not triple Dylan's weight, being shoved sent him flying several feet into the air and across to room, slamming into a couch on the opposite side of the room, causing it to break. Everyone, including myself, stared at Dylan, giving him the O_O emoticon. "What the?"

"Look, I know you're tired from being isolated and what-not, but was that really necessary?" I replied with a slight yet nervous laugh.

"I don't want people to start shipping me with random people like that."

"So you gave him tough love? Smart move," I retorted, rolling my eyes. He simply glared at me. "On a serious not though, when did you become so strong?"

"I don't know, I've never done that before," he replied.

Noire then came running out, with a bunch of other security people, demanding to know what happened, and everyone simply pointed towards Dylan. She paused briefly before speaking. "You two, come with me," she commanded us, and we followed after her into the belly of the beast.

"This isn't a beast you know," Noire said. Gawd dangit!

"Stop reading my narration! This is for the readers," I retorted.

"So what exactly happened back there?" she asked, looking at Dylan.

"I don't really know," he replied.

"What happened was he was attacked by a giant monster! And then he shoved him and made him go flying across the room. In my world, people would call him Superman," I replied.

Noire had a slight look of worry on her face, before opening a door and looking towards Dylan. "Go inside so to we can get you checked out. The doctors inside will direct you," she said, before returning her gaze me. "We'll stay out here and observe."

"Alright," I replied and looked towards Dylan, placing my right hand on his left shoulder. "Good luck my friend. If this is to be the end, I wish you to know that you truly mean a lot to me. Any final words you wish me to give Blanny if you don't make it?" Bonk. Not again.

"There's no risk of him dying, it's just a scan," Noire said, despite it obviously being a joke. Dylan then entered the room, leaving Noire and myself in the corridor.

"So wanna tell me what they were trying to do now?" I asked, raising the seriousness in my voice. Noire sighed.

"Well the people who abducted the two of you are part of an anti-CPU organisation who are looking to create a weapon capable of ridding the world of CPUs. At first we thought it to be a literal weapon, via technology, but when we saw that they had prisoners and injected you with stuff, I believe they're trying to create some kind-of superhuman or something," she replied.

"Wait, so if you didn't rescue us, we could've been turned into lean mean killing machines?!" I replied rather loudly.

"Jeez, keep your voice down, would ya?" she sighed. "And maybe, chances are they'd just dispose of you once they found the correct formulae, especially given you seem to be a CPU fan," she explained. "But that's all we know right now. They're pretty quiet when they're not abducting people. We were actually in-luck when you fell from the sky and were abducted by them."

"I see," I replied simply. "It's weird though, I don't even remember falling from the sky, and all I remember is waking up paralyzed in a field before I lost consciousness by being injected by who knows what. Then again, I'm apparently also missing the past 3 months of my memory too, so whatevs I guess.

"So you don't know how you fell from the sky?" she asked. "That's too bad. We found a stone recently that prophesized that someone who fell from the sky from another world would be the saviour of our world or something. Sounds like a load of crap to me though, I mean, it is the duty of CPUs to protect and maintain order in the world after all. Still though, it would be interesting to know what the prophecy even meant in the first place. Not that it matters of course, but y'know."

"…Oh my goddess, I didn't realise you were so fascinated in reading stones," I replied mockingly.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who just saved your life?" she retorted.

"Right, right, sorry, I owe you, I know," I replied and laughed slightly. "Though I did come from another world, so I bet this prophecy is referring to me."

"Didn't your friend also come from another world?" she asked. "By the way, not that I really care or anything, but what's your names?"

"My name is Sora; and my friend's name is Dylan," I smiled. "Nice to meetcha."

"Yeah, so anyway, why are you even here anyway? Like, what was the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"I remember…" I started, putting my index finger to my chin and thought for a moment before smiling. "I remember wishing to come to this world to visit."

"Huh, and your wish came true?"

"It's like I'm a god, I know," I smirked.

One of the researchers had come out of the room to talk to us. Apparently Dylan was fully scanned while myself and Noire were talking. "Lady Noire, everything seems to be just fine," the researcher had said. "There are no alterations or anomalies that can be identified within the subject's being."

"That's good, can you do this one next?" she asked the researcher, referring to myself.

"Of course, I'll just get everything ready for the next scan," she said before going back into the room.

"Is there really much need? I mean, if Dylan was clear, shouldn't I be too?" I asked.

"Best to be safe than sorry." I sighed. She had a good point though.

Dylan then came into the corridor. "So what I miss?"

"Well apparently I'm a prophesized saviour from another world that's come here to save the world. Save the goddess; save the world."

"Technically either of you could be the saviour, since you're both from another world," Noire added.

"Except I have amnesia! It is a known fact that the protagonist is the most likely character to have amnesia, where the young hero's journey begins to reclaim his memories, and midway his destiny awaits him, a destiny to protect the world from those that would endanger it."

"Or the supporting character has amnesia like in that one game," Dylan added with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" I retorted, before the researcher came to fetch me to scan myself. It did not take long, however it required laying down, being restrained to the surface so I was unable to move, and having a weird scanning machine scan over you, which caused me to see bright vivid colours being flashed over my eyes, made me feel like I was going to have a seizure. Luckily it did not last too long, and I waited to be unstrapped from the surface. I assumed the researcher went to tell Noire and Dylan that my results were clean while I waited. I yawned, and closed my eyes; deciding to take a nap while I waited.

##################################################################################

Necro: Aaaaaaaand, that's all everyone! :D Hope you enjoyed it, this one was quite a bit longer than the last two. :) Don't expect it to be constantly like that XD Also I would like to apologise if I got people's character, well, out-of-character. z_z This is why I rarely write fan fiction anymore.

Necro: Still alone? ;-; Pfft. Oh, and I apologise to Dylan about what I did to him in this chapter. :'D I hope he won't be too mad about it. *think* Hmm… perhaps I should hire a bodyguard just in-case… I know! I'll just offer myself to Iris Heart in exchange for her protection, which makes perfect sense!  
Iris Heart: *enters because I forgot to lock door* You'll offer yourself to me? How brave of you.  
Necro: Iris Heart… o.o I… was totally just thinking out loud… never came to a formal decision ^^'  
Iris Heart: You wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you, my little Necro?  
Necro: …I think… I may've just shot myself by saying that… I was supposed to be alone… ;-;  
Iris Heart: I can't wait to see that sweet, sweet look on your face once we're through.  
Necro: Come now Iris Heart, I technically never offered ^^'  
Iris Heart: Call me Madam Goddess!  
Necro: R&R please ;-; Somebody save me

PS: Props to anyone who gets the non-Neptunia references.


	4. Chapter 4 : Noire

Necro: ….  
Noire: …..  
Necro: ….  
Noire: …..Aren't you supposed to welcome everyone and type up the chapter?  
Necro: ….  
Noire: Hello?  
Plutia: *yawns* I'm sooo sleeeeepy.  
Noire: Plutia? What are you doing here? And what happened with Necro.  
Plutia: Huh? I don't know… I think he got tired once I transformed and-  
Noire: …Wait, you transformed?!  
Plutia: Huuh? Is something wrong?  
Noire: No wonder he's acting, well, not entirely conscious. *waves hand in-front of Necro's face*  
Necro: ….  
Plutia: *smiles* He offered though.  
Noire: *sigh* I doubt he knew what exactly he was offering, poor guy.  
Plutia: I didn't realise you cared about him?  
Noire: W-what? No! Of course I don't care.  
Plutia: Let's naaaaap!  
Noire: No way! I'm gonna take advantage and write this next chapter up myself, given that I am the only goddess to be introduced anyway.  
Plutia: None of us owns the Hyperdimension Neptunia, or anything to do with it!  
Noire: Yeah, all rights go to their correct owners, support the actual series and play the games! They're awesome! Especially the one where I'm the protagonist!

Note: For the fun of it, this chapter shall be written in your favourite Lastation CPU's point of view; Noire!  
Note2: I know there was a previous statement saying that the story would only be in Sora's or Dylan's Point of View. Well I decided to change that.

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 4:  
Noire**

"Wait, so he's not normal?" I asked my researcher, who had just left the scan to inform us of the results.

"That's correct milady," she replied. "Though he has signs of different physiology, there are no chemicals that are known in this world within his system. Meaning although different, it was not due to the anti-CPU group, unless they too have gathered chemicals from another world."

I looked towards Dylan, given he knew the guy, maybe he could shed some light on this. "You know anything about this?" I asked him.

"Not really," he shrugged. No help at all.

"Well whatever I guess, if it's not from that organization, it doesn't really matter."

"Let's not tell him about this though," Dylan said to me. "If we tell him that he's got an anomaly in him that's unidentifiable, he'll turn into a kamidere."

"Well, whatever I guess," I shrugged. Didn't really bother me, it's not like they have any reason to stick around anyway. The researcher went back into the scan room to tell Sora that there was nothing wrong with him. Upon them coming out of the room, the researcher explained that there was no need for any of us to worry and that any injections that may have happened had no everlasting effect.

"Well, I guess you'll be off then, since you don't have any reason to hand around here anymore then, huh," I said.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us though," Dylan said.

"Yup! Thank you thank you thank you!" Sora exclaimed with a huge happy grin. No idea why he was so happy, not that I care though of course.

"Yeah, well, don't mention it," I replied with a slight laugh. "As I said, it's not like I went there deliberately to save you or anything."

"Well to repay our debt to you, we're gonna help you," Sora said with a smile.

"What?" I replied.

"Yeah! We'll help you hunt down this evil organisation and rain justice from above! They won't even know what hit them," he added. I sighed. So did Dylan.

"Can I speak to you a moment?" Dylan said to Sora before dragging him away from me to speak in private, seemingly somewhat annoyed. "Can you not agree to things without my consent?"

"What's the problem? I thought you'd die at the chance to help a goddess in need," Sora replied.

"Doesn't it defy the whole 'Miss Loner' part of her though?" Dylan added. What? "I mean, she's supposed to go solo."

"You realise I can hear you right?" I retorted. "And I'll have you know that I have plenty of friends!"

"Like me," Sora added with a smile.

"What? It's not like I know you that well for us to be friends or anything," I said.

"Oooh, so you wanna be more than just friends?" Sora asked. "Why didn't you say so sooner, we could've been alone by now." Bonk. Dylan hit him on the head. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at his companion.

"You know full well- y'know what," Dylan said. "I don't even care anymore, just do whatever you want, I just want to find a nice bed and restaurant so that I can relax. A shower would be nice too, those people do not treat their prisoners correctly."

"Well how about it miss Noire? A place to stay and a nice meal and he'll join us on our conquest," Sora said enthusiastically.

"Well, sure, I guess."

They rejoiced, Sora seeming over-excited, while Dylan being politely thankful. They're like totally different. Either way, I lead them outside and was about to lead them to a nearby hotel, but something was off. The sky was completely black. Total darkness, but it was still early, it should not've been even close to that level of darkness.

"Erm, what's going on?" Dylan asked. "I've been in darkness for the last 2 months, is Lastation always like this?"

"No, I would never have my region in total darkness."

"I can't see anything, where are you guys?" Sora asked. It was true, not only was it pitch black, but the power in the outlying building all went out as well.

"Just keep calm, let me see if I can find my-" I started to say, until I felt something, something touching my breast. A hand. Out of complete instinct, I smacked my hand out in-front of me, which ended up making contact with a person, causing their hand to retreat. "W-w-what are you doing, you pervert?!"

Before anyone could respond, a menacing laugh could be heard coming down from the skies.

"Lady Black Heart, it is so good to see you alive and well," the voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself," I demanded.

"All in due time, my little princess. Soon I shall introduce myself to you, and then when we're alone, we can have all sorts of fun together."

"You sound like a creep," Sora retorted. Gotta agree with that.

"Silence! I dislike boys! Boo boo boo! You shall die if you interfere with my doll dressup games with Noire that I have planned out!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I ain't playing no such games with you, creep," I shouted.

"Yeah, and if you try anything, me and my bro Dylan here will find you and cut you while you sleep," Sora said.

"Leave me out of your yandere threats," Dylan responded.

"You sound icky! Stop talking! I wish to only hear the darling voice of my sweet, sweet Noire," the voice said, followed by a slight groan.

"And I wish you'd show yourself so that I could make you stop your creepy ways, but we don't always get what we want," Sora retorted. I can defend myself y'know.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but why the total darkness?" I asked.

"It makes me seem more mysterious!" At this point I could tell that we all just mentally facepalmed at this joker. "Anyway, I'll be off, I just wanted to hear your sweet, sweet voice. I can't wait to taste you in the near future, my honey."

"Okay, that does it," I shouted back. "I don't care about you, and when I see you, the only thing you'll taste is the sharp end of my sword, got it?"

"Oh my Noire, even your threats sound lovely, though they shatter my beating heart into a million pieces," the voice replied, before fading away and all the lights returned to the city.

"Well it seems someone's popular," Sora said in a teasing manner.

"Do you want to die?" I retorted. "Creepo put me in a bad mood."

"Dude, you should probably give it a rest for the time being," Dylan quietly told Sora. He sighed and agreed in response.

"Whatever, let's just go," I said and lead the two to a hotel. The walk was pretty silent, which was probably for the best, given my current mood. Once we had arrived, I talked to the owner to give them a room and some food, and once they agreed, I left them to stay the night and headed back to my basilicom, where I ordered all of my people to track down whatever that voice was. Nobody gets away with saying such perverted creepy things like that to me! I was still annoyed. Perhaps I should just go to bed. Yeah, sleep it off, that'd be best. Get a new start tomorrow. Then again, it's not even close to being late enough for bed. I guess that darkness messed everything up. I'll just go take a bath.

That was the best idea. A nice, relaxing bath. I headed up to my quarters and entered the bathroom and filled the tub with some nice, bubbly warm water. Once the tub was fill, I took off my clothes, until I was completely naked, and slowly climbed into the bath, submerging my entire body, minus my head, into the water. "Ahh," I said aloud to myself with a smile. Relaxing in a bath like this was the best. Nobody around to disturb you, free to just relax your worries away. I closed my eyes and submerged my head under the water as well, freeing my mind of all thoughts and worries, until… I heard that creep's voice inside my head saying disgusting things. It was just inside my mind, there weren't actually any voices, however it was enough to make me angry again. Dragging myself out of the tub and draining the water, I dried my wet body off before changing back into my clothes before storming out of the bathroom and my room, and heading straight back to work in attempts to try and track this guy down and put an end to him. I won't be able to rest peacefully until he's stopped. Permanently. Stupid, ugly, creepy, perverted, whatever the hell he is.

##################################################################################

Noire: Well that's gonna be it for now. :P I hope you enjoyed it. Wait, of course you did, it was written by me after all.  
Plutia: *yawn* Well I liiiiked it. Noire was funny when she was talked to by Mr. Sky Voice.  
Noire: It's not like I enjoyed it, but y'know, had to make myself permanently included in the plot just in case Necro neglects me later on or something, y'know? Not that I care or anything.  
Plutia: Heeheehee. I thought it was soooo funnny!  
Noire: Yeah well, don't expect anything else like that, okay?  
Plutia: Awwww…  
Noire: Necro… you still not, well conscious?  
Necro: …..  
Plutia: He hasn't changed since you got here.  
Noire: You went too far, this is why you shouldn't transform.  
Plutia: But he literally asked for Iris Heart…  
Noire: If someone asked you to jump of a bridge, would you?  
Plutia: Heehee… silly Noire, I can fly. :)  
Noire: Besides the point… *sigh* Whatever, forget it. Hopefully he'll be himself to continue the next chapter.  
Plutia: Now let's plaaaaay!  
Noire: I have work to do y'know…  
Plutia: Noire's no fun anymore…  
Noire: …Well, fine, maybe a bit of fun won't harm anyone I guess. You were my first friend after all.  
Plutia: Yay! ^-^ Review everyone!


	5. Chapter 5 : Stolen Power

Necro: *yawns* I'm back, time for another chapter!  
Plutia: Yaaaaaaaaaay! We get a naptime story!  
Necro: It's a bit early for a nap? You just woke up?  
Plutia: But I'm still sleepy!  
Necro: *sighs* Well, whatever floats your goat I guess. On with the story! Care to do the disclaimer while you're here?  
Plutia: Necro does not own anything to do with the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. :) He only owns Sora.  
Necro: Thanks Plutie.  
Plutia: U..huuh…. now, it's story time!  
Necro: Enjoy chapter 5!

Note: Back in Sora's perspective now that nobody's intruding my story.

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 5:  
Stolen Power**

"Wow, this room looks great," I exclaimed happily as a member of the hotel staff showed us our room.

"We do hope that you'll enjoy your stay here. There are two single beds, but you can push them together if that's what you'd prefer," the staff member told us.

"We're fine with two single beds," Dylan responded. I thought this was the perfect opportunity to invoke some humor.

"Nah, we'll push them together so we can spoon while we sleep," I told Dylan in a sly manner. Bonk.

"Ignore him, he always says stupid stuff," he retorted.

"Sorry, he's not open about his sexuality I guess…" I mumbled, rubbing my head. Bonk. Seriously? This is getting ridiculous now. "Stop hitting me for Pete's sake!" The hotel staff member sighed.

"If you need anything, please let me know," he said.

Both myself and Dylan nodded and thanked the man in unison as he left the room. I then looked towards Dylan and smiled slyly at him.

"…What?" he asked.

"You seem to have been through a lot, how about we have a nice bath together? I'll give you a nice massage to relieve you of your tensions."

He was about to hit me again but just sighed and ignored me, walking away. Wait, I'm not supposed to be ignored like this.

The time passed from that point, we took turns bathing and went to the restaurant where we ate a ton of food, before heading back to our room to sleep. The night went away pretty quickly. As far as I was concerned, I fell to sleep almost immediately, and didn't wake up until the morning.

Slowly opening my eyes, I gazed around the room. To my surprise, I was still in the hotel. I was expecting to be back home, which makes me believe that this is real. After all, if this was still a dream, I wouldn't be expecting to be back home and would just roll with it. I smiled to myself slightly and yawned before getting out of bed. It was honestly the best night's sleep that I had gotten in a while, which is strange. Perhaps it was the excitement. I walked over to the balcony and stepped outside, resting my arms on the railing, looking out into the distance. Despite Lastation being very industrialist the view wasn't all that bad. Though it was comforting to think about everything that is actually happening. Waking up in another world for real is one thing, but to process it all? How is one supposed to take this? Perhaps it's because, despite being a believer; I'm a huge skeptic. This should not be possible, yet somehow, despite all forms of logic, it's real. It's actually happening.

"You seem deep in thought," I heard a voice say. It startled me for a moment until I saw Dylan standing next to me. "Should I be worried? You don't usually think about… well, anything… you always just act, without thinking." I sighed.

"This is actually real… all of it. We're in Gamindustri, I'm just thinking about how unreal it seems, y'know?" I said with a slight smile.

"I thought you'd be exhilarated. You'll get to see your idol, Neptune. Shouldn't you be excited? I'm surprised you haven't already headed over there."

"I'm not sure that she's around though honestly," I replied with a faint smile. "I believe we're in Ultradimension, meaning Planeptune's CPU should be Plutia, though I could be wrong of course."

"At least you'll be able to fulfil you're masochistic fantasies," he retorted. This time I was the one to bonk him on the head.

"I'm being serious and you're making jokes. Did our bodies get switched or something?" I sighed.

"Well what are you going to do then? Never go there to find out?"

"I agreed to help Noire with her little problem first. Besides, if Neptune is here, Noire would know, so I suppose I could just ask her anyway," I said and smiled slightly. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we head out and go beat up some bad guys?"

"Do you have any weapon or combat training? I have super strength, but you? As far as I know, you're an ordinary human," he retorted. I pouted.

"Do not presume to know my power; I brought us to this world after all." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. We should still find some kind-of weapon or something beforehand though, just incase? But we don't have money in this world, and unless you want to beg Noire like a lost little puppy- actually, scratch that, you probably would. One moment," Dylan replied before running indoors and to the closet before returning with a puppy dog suit. "There you go, now you really can beg like a puppy." I pouted.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to put me in that," I retorted.

"What if it's Neptune?"

"I'd put it on without hesitation."

He let out a slight laugh. "How about we get breakfast first, anyway?" he asked. Finally a sensible suggestion. I nodded in agreement and once we were ready, we left the room and headed towards the restaurant to get breakfast. Breakfast was nothing special, toast, egg and sausage for me, but it was still rather tasty, so there was that I suppose. There wasn't really much talk during breakfast, which I appreciated, eating was one of those times where I demand quiet. Perhaps I just consider it to be bad manners to talk at the dinner table though, or in this case, the breakfast table. Once finishing, we left the hotel and made our way to Noire's basilicom, but were stopped by a strange man on our way there.

"Greetings, travellers," the old man said to us, hiding beneath his hooded cloak. "Are you interested in a job by any chance? You will be well paid, and I get the feeling you don't have much money here." He had a good point, we didn't have any money.

"How did you know we were poor?" I asked the man.

"Ohohoho," he snickered. "I'm very intuitive about these things, my friends."

"I get a weird vibe from this guy," Dylan said quietly to me so that he old man couldn't hear. I nodded in agreement. "Sorry, but we're busy at the moment," he said to the man, who then just grinned in response.

"I understand, but I'd be willing to bet that you'd hear me out if I told you that I was sent from Lowee," the man responded.

"…You have my attention," Dylan responded. I facepalmed at the sudden change in interest. Though not that I can say I blame him.

"You see, the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart, stole a very important artifact from Goddess White Heart, and I desire your aid to recover such an item and return it to Lowee. As you can see, I am but an old man, so I cannot do it myself, and milady is currently busy fighting off an invasion that is currently taking place," the old man explained.

"What kind-of item is it?" my companion asked.

"I do not know," the old man responded, causing me to facepalm again before sighing.

"Well you're helpful," I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

"It is of utmost secrecy, this item, which is why Lady White Heart did not inform anybody, myself included of the item in question, however," the man said as he pulled out a mystical-box like item from beneath his cloak. "She did give this to me. She said that once the box is opened, it will draw the item in question within it. However, it will have no effect if the item is not located nearby, so it would be best to do so within the basilicom if possible.

"You want us to open a random mystical box inside the basilicom of Lastation? This isn't at all suspicious…" I retorted.

"It's just a box," the man responded as he opened the box to show us that there was nothing inside the box. I figured that'd cause an explosion of something, but I suppose I was mistaken. "It's just said to draw in the item in question is all, so the item would have to be small enough to fit in this box."

"What's the harm in it anyway Sora?" Dylan asked as he looked to me. "We may as well at least check it out, since we're heading there anyway?" I sighed.

"You sure do change your mind when your goddess is involved," I retorted. "Reminds me kind-of like myself, I guess." I sighed. "Fine, do as you please, I want nothing to do with it though."

Dylan smiled slightly and accepted the man's offer, taking the box from him, before the man walked away, telling him to take the box to Lowee once the job was complete. I let out a sigh once the man was out of sight.

"You really gonna trust this man?" I asked my friend. He shook his head.

"The box doesn't do anything, as shown when it was opened, so if it does catch an item, we can then take it to Blanc and ask if what the man said is true, otherwise return it to Noire, no?" he asked me. I had to admit, I couldn't think of a valid response. Sure I didn't trust the man, but he did have a good point, nothing seemed to happen so what could possibly go wrong?

"Fair enough, I guess."

"Let's go then," he responded as we headed to the basilicom. I was a bit worried about it all, but I just ignored it, thinking nothing would actually happen.

Upon our arrival, we were greeted by the nameless guards that were standing inside the basilicom, who asked us what we wanted. After explaining how we were planning to help Black Heart with her problem, the guards looked confused, probably thinking we were her secret fans who just wanted to see her room. They denied us access, but once talking them into calling her to confirm it, they got clarification from Noire that we were allowed to enter, so we were led to her room. Upon knocking, Noire answered the door virtually instantly and greeted us, bringing us inside her room.

"Hey, I see you could make it, so I was thinking, if you wanna help, then perhaps we should-" she started before I interrupted her.

"You answered rather quickly, it's as if you were standing right by the door waiting for us to arrive. Were you lonely without us?" I asked her, mockingly.

"What? N-no, it's not like that at all, I just… was cleaning the door when you arrived, there was a mark on it, but now it's gone, see?" she responded. I snickered in amusement. Dylan sighed.

"So what were you saying, Noire?" Dylan asked her.

"Right!" she replied." If this anti-group is running experiments on people, then they'll need a place to do so, no? I was thinking that we should look at mysterious disappearances and look around in that general area for any hidden labs that they may be using to do research."

"Makes sense," Dylan said as he looked around the room. "Do you have any locations in mind?"

"Actually I do, there's this one cave that stands out in particular. Just wait here while I get ready and we'll head out," she replied. "But what are you looking around for? You've been at it since you entered?"

"Oh, I just, really like your room, I guess?" he replied, looking at Noire and shrugging.

"Oh, alright. Well wait here, I'll be back shortly," she said as she headed into another room. Dylan pulled out the box he had from his pocket. I stopped him from opening it for a moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked me quietly.

"I really have a bad feeling about this," I replied, also in a quiet tone. He then nudged my hand away from the box and proceeded to open the box, though nothing happened.

"What's the range of this thing?" he mumbled as he started to walk around the room with the box open, waiting for some kind-of response, but nothing of the sorts. He ended up behind the couch as Noire came back into the room.

"Alright, I'm do-," she started and was cut off as Dylan turned around from behind the couch to face Noire, open box in hand. The box then started to activated, a huge mystical force from Noire started to leave her as she screamed in pain. The energies were being channelled into the box, but Dylan just stood there, frozen, as if he was unable to do anything. I attempted to get in the way of the beam, but after contact with the beam, it channelled through me for a second before blasting me away as I was blown back into the far wall. It hurt. I was on the floor and scrambled to get back to my feet, but by the time that I could, it was over. The box had closed and disappeared, while the mystical energies were no more. I managed to stay on my feet, but Noire was in much worse of a shape. She was on the ground, and looked very, well, not herself.

"W-what have you…?" I asked, eyes wide in disbelief at what had just happened. "Noire, are you alright?" I said as I stumbled over to her and kneeling down to check that she was alright. She was conscious, just breathing heavily, and remaining silent and still. Whatever that was, she wasn't in her usual shape.

"Move aside Sora," I heard a male voice say from behind me. It was my friend, Dylan, who was now wielding a sword.

"What are you doing with that? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted towards him. I was in disbelief at what was happening. It's like a dream suddenly becoming a nightmare. I was scared for Noire, and I was afraid at what was happening with my friend.

"I told you to move," he retorted simply as he walked towards us with his sword. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was attempting to kill.

"Noire, wake up," I said as I shook her, but she was frozen. There was no response out of her. I had no idea what to do. Still on the floor, I turned to face Dylan. "Put that down, I'm not going to let you harm her," I told him. Despite my confidence to protect Noire, there was not much that I could do. After all, I was already hurt, and he had a sword at his disposal.

"Then I'll go through you first," he retorted as he charged at me with his sword. I stared in disbelief the person I not only called my friend, but my brother, was charging right at me with the intent to kill us both. No, there was something wrong. I had no time to think however, my hand ended up reaching the hilt of Noire's rapier, and grasping it in my hand, I quickly pulled it up in order to parry Dylan's attack. It was not easy however, for I was still on the ground, and he had a type of strength I didn't think possible a couple days ago. Still I managed to block his attack, however it only took him a moment to react and hit my weapon from the side with such strength that it sent the sword out of my hands. Again, I was defenceless. His sword was inches away from my neck, and I could see the determination in his eyes that he was not going to backdown until Noire was dead, even if he had to kill me in the meantime. I had no idea what I could do, I had no weapon, and it was clear that he wasn't going to listen. I simply looked my friend into the eyes, gazing deep into the eyes of death itself.

##################################################################################

Necro: Phew! And that's that for chapter 5. :P I hope everyone enjoyed it. ^^ Getting quite intense now :o And already I wanna start on chapter 6 :'D  
Plutia: Write mooooore! Then we can have more naptime stories next time toooooo! *yawns and falls asleep*  
Necro: I will, I will. :p Anyway, I think I'll rest myself for a bit, bit of a headache now. ;-; Bye everyone, hope you enjoyed, R&R and lemme know if there's anything you'd like to see please. 3 Love ya'll!


	6. Chapter 6 : Eruption

Necro: I'm baaaaack! :D Time for another chapter!  
Plutia: Yaaaaaaaaaay! Last time was fun, now we get to see what happens next!  
Noire: Yeah, you'd best not make me do something weird though, or turn me into a useless side character though, I wouldn't be too happy about that.  
Necro: I would never do that to you Noire. O.o  
Plutia: Noire! You should do the disclaimer for Necroooo!  
Noire: Wait, why do I have to do it?  
Necro: Because you're Black Heart and everyone loves you?  
Noire: Well, alright. :) *ahem* Necro here does not own anything in this fanfiction; nor does he claim to own anything. All rights go to their respective owners. Please support the official Neptunia franchise. Necro does however own Sora's character, but that's about all.  
Necro: Cheers, love. Let's begin!  
Plutia: *claps*

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 6:  
Eruption**

I was not ready to die yet. This couldn't be how it ended, could it? Suddenly there was a strange tingling within my body. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I had to let it all out. As Dylan was about to strike me down, I screamed. Screamed at the top of my lungs to the point where a powerful burst of power erupted from my body, sending Dylan flying to the other side of the room. Once he had gotten up, it appeared to have done no damage, but his expression told me that he was baffled. Then again, so was I. I had no idea how this happened, but I felt a surge of power flowing through me, a power I've never felt before. I stood up in-front of Noire, who was still lying on the floor, in her same state as before.

"You're no different to any of them, you too, must be exterminated," Dylan said as he charged towards me. I had no idea what he was talking about, no different to who? Noire? Looking down at myself I realised what he meant. My appearance was, despite being similar, slightly different. Parts of my clothing was replaced by patches of black and grey armour. Despite everything however, I felt myself change. I smirked towards Dylan as he charged towards me, catching his sword slash with my clawed gauntlet. The impact hurt my hand, but it protected my life.

"I suggest you back down. Right. Now," I retorted as I forced his sword out of his hands, and tossing it across the room, causing him to jump back a few feet.

"I know you Sora, you won't harm your friend, even if he is like this," Dylan retorted.

"You presume to know me?" I retorted as I walked towards him, emanating a dark aura. "Then know this, I will gladly end you for what you did to Noire, but first I'm going to make you suffer in ways your spoilt little mind cannot possibly imagine." I then grabbed him by the top of his arms, making sure to keep a strong grip and pushed him back as I kept walking while speaking. "And when it's over, when your sweet recollections have been rendered obsolete you will associate my name with fear and pain and perhaps the dull realisation that YOU, are nothing to me." I then proceeded to use my hand wearing the gauntlet, letting go of his arm, I punched him in the gut. Hard. He cowered away from me as I allowed him by releasing him from my grip, trying to catch his breath as my punch had winded him. He soon fell to the ground as well and I stared down at him. "Get up, get up so I can knock you back down," I replied with a dark voice. After a moment he slowly stood back up.

"W-what are you?" he said, still catching his breath. "Your power should not be this strong."

"Consider this a lesson; never anger me again," I retorted and grabbed him by the back of the head and slamming it against a nearby wall, causing him to fall unconscious. A few moments later however, I could feel all of my power leaving me also, my clothing had returned to normal and I too fell to the ground. However unlike Dylan, I was still conscious, just heavy breathing, trying to regain my composure. I was confused at what exactly had just happened. After a moment of catching my breath, I looked towards Dylan momentarily before looking over towards Noire and I slowly crawled over towards her. Her shape was no better than it was at the start of the chapter, however I needed to know that she was okay.

"Noire?" I said quietly once I had gotten close to her. I reached over and grabbed her hand, putting it in both of mine. I closed my eyes and tried to channel my own power to her. I had no idea what I was doing, but I saw it happen in an Anime before, and if Neptunia's world is real, perhaps that would work too, right? But it didn't really do much.

"What are you doing?" she said weakly. My eyes popped open with joy, hearing her voice like that.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed happily and embraced her in a hug, which may have looked weird to any bystanders if there were any around given we were both laying on the floor.

"No… whatever that was, it took all of my CPU powers away," she said with a saddened expression. She sounded like she was going to burst into tears. "I'm back to being normal again." So that's what that beam of energy was… her CPU powers.

"I'm so sorry," I replied to her. Her sadness made me feel rather sad myself. I hated seeing people like this. "We'll just have to get them back though, right?" I replied with a faint smile, letting her go from my embrace.

"We have no leads, we don't know where it went, I don't even know what happened," she said. I looked over to Dylan and paused for a moment. "What did happen?" I sighed. I had to tell her the truth, even though it might go against Dylan, he did try to kill her. Me too as it goes.

"Dylan had some box which ended up draining your energies, before it disappeared," I replied and paused slightly. "Then he tried to kill you, and since I got in his way, he tried to kill me too, and somehow I did that?" I replied and laughed nervously. "I honestly don't know how I did though, mind you.

"So if I had never saved you both, this wouldn't have happened?" she retorted in a somewhat angry tone. I can understand where she's coming from, and that may likely be the case. I simply looked away from her, for I had no answer. "I think you should both just leave Lastation."

"Look, Noire, I understand what you're saying, but I-"

"You're what? There's no way I can trust either of you right now," she said as she sat up. "Two mysterious people from another world and then one of them steals my powers and tries to kill me? I know you saved me, but I can't-"

"I promise you, Noire, I would never do anything to harm you," I replied, gazing deep into her red eyes. "Despite us only knowing each other for a short amount of time, the truth is that I really like you, okay? I would never do anything to hurt you, and I promise you that I will do everything I can to help fix this. I will do whatever you ask me of, so please, allow me to fulfil my promise and help you like I said that I would."

"Sora…" Noire replied with a small smile and just sighed. "Fine, whatever, if you really wanna help that much then fine. But you know your friend can't stay, right?"

I looked over to Dylan for a long moment. I understand where she's coming from, but it really wasn't him. Having said that, without Noire's powers, and me being unable to control whatever I did earlier, it wasn't really safe for either of us to be around him. I sighed and dropped my head in defeat and look towards Noire. "I understand," I said. "What do you want to do with him?"

"I'd say to take him prisoner until he tells us what he knows, but given he's your friend, he probably doesn't know anything, and I wouldn't believe anything he said right now anyway. He's not exiled from Lastation.

"Sounds fair," I said, slightly relieved. Given he not only stole Noire's powers, but attempted to kill her, I'm shocked this is all she's doing to him. I was glad however, despite everything that had just happened, he was still my friend, and having him exiled was a merciful punishment.

Noire then started to stand on her own two feet, but she soon stumbled and ended up using me as support, just to keep herself standing. "This is annoying," she said. "It's one thing to have my CPU powers gone, but to be this weak too?"

"Perhaps you just need some rest?" I replied quietly.

"Yeah, I guess," she said and started walking over towards her bed but ended up stumbling over. I quickly stood up and caught her before she hit the floor however.

"And you were wanting to do this alone?" I replied jokingly with a roll of my eyes.

"Whatever. Just shut up and help me, will ya?" she retorted. I smiled slightly and helped her regain her balance on her two feet and walked her over towards her bed, allowing her to use me as support. Once arriving to our location, she fell onto her bed, no longer requiring any aid for support. I had to admit, seeing her like that, in her current state, it was saddening… seeing her so weak. I just hoped that rest was all that she needed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Lady Noire?" I asked with a small smile.

"Take your friend and get him out of here, will you?" she replied. "I'll be fine now, and I'd rather him not wake up in my presence, just in-case he loses himself again."

I nodded in agreement. "It shall be done," I replied quietly and walked over to Dylan. I paused slightly before sighing and started dragging him out of the room by his collar. Once we were back in the main lobby however, what I saw startled me. It was empty. Not a living person in sight. No, the guards there were all eviscerated. The entire place was covered in blood. I let go of Dylan's collar and looked around, completely flabbergasted. How could this have happened?

"Nnnn," I heard a quiet moan coming from behind me. It was Dylan, who was now regaining his consciousness. As he opened his eyes, he looked around, looking as flabbergasted as me. "What?" he said. "What happened? How did this happen?"

"Finally awake… you feeling more yourself?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah," he replied and looked away from me, standing up. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I stared at him, it seems that he remembered everything that happened. Good, I wouldn't have to explain it to him.

I pulled Dylan around to face me and grabbed him by his collar. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted. "First you steal Noire's powers, and then you try to kill not only her, but me as well?! Why in the Goddess' name would you do that?!"

"I don't know," he replied simply, looking away from me. "It's as if the only thing I knew was that I needed to kill Noire… but I don't even know why. And I don't feel like that anymore."

I stared at Dylan for a long time with an angry expression before letting go of him. "You need to leave, before you decide to try to kill her again."

"I should at least apologise fir-"

"I said you need to go," I replied, interrupting him. "As Hand of the Goddess, I hereby exile you from Lastation. If you are to so much as be noticed within the city limits, I shall personally sentence you to death." He stared at me for a long moment before letting out a soft sigh.

"I suppose you're right and that I should leave, but is it really necessary for you to be so dramatic? And since when were you titled 'Hand of the Goddess' anyway?" he responded. I smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to say something cool to you before you leave."

"Alright," he said and looked around. "I'll leave myself then, you should look after Noire and clean this up or something. Too bad you don't have a companion to help out, it looks like it'll get messy."

He was right. God dang it, now that he's banished, I'll have to deal with all this myself. Wait, if these are dead, and Dylan was in the room with me and Noire… who could've done this? I should rush back and check up on her, but first. "Take care of yourself buddy," I replied and embraced Dylan in a friendly hug. "Make sure you figure out what's going on and get the help you need."

"Don't worry, I will, I'll contact you, somehow, once I'm better," he replied and returned the hug.

"Good," I replied and smiled faintly. "And if you ever harm Noire again, being exiled won't be enough of a punishment," I said to him in a whisper. He pulled away from the hug and stared at me, probably wondering if I was serious or not.

"Yeah, I understand, don't worry, you know I wouldn't actually want to harm her, or you, or anyone, if I could help it," he replied quietly. I simply smiled.

"Well you'd best be off."

"Alright, see ya," he responded and paused slightly before leaving the basilicom. I sighed and looked around the basilicom again. Should I call the cops? I would if it were back in my world, but how does this world work? I sighed again. Guess I'll just keep an eye on Noire, make sure she's okay, since there could still be somebody else roaming around. So I returned to her room, and there she lay, fast asleep on her bed. I smiled slightly at her and sat at her bedside, making sure to watch over her while she slept.

##################################################################################

Necro: And that's that! Winkyface ;)  
Plutia: Yaaaaaay! *claps* That was soooo goooooood.  
Necro: Why thank you, my adoring fan. :'D  
Noire: 'Ey, Necro…  
Necro: Yes?  
Noire: Why the hell would you make me some powerless weak character like that?! This is why I should've still been in charge of this story.  
Necro: Hey now… ^^' Now need to shout. You'll recover… eventually.  
Noire: Not like I care or anything, we all know that this is just a trashy story that would never happen.  
Necro: Plutie; Noire's being mean. ;-;  
Plutia: Noire! You're going to make me angry!  
Noire: Ah! Ahah… sorry, sorry… ^^' I didn't mean it, honest…  
Necro: 3 Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Props to anyone who got the references. I do not own anything that is referenced in this story. Nor do I own a particular quote that Sora used this chapter. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7 : Inner Desires

Necro: Guess who's back with another chapter! ;D

Necro: Anyone? ._.

Necro: I'm not very popular today. ;-;

Necro: On with the story then, I guess. I don't own absolutely anything except for Sora. All rights go to their respective owners.

Note1: Due to some plans and going home for a few weeks, this'll be the last update for a while.  
Note2: This is Dylan's perspective.

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 7:  
Inner Desires**

Once leaving Lastation from the northern exit, I wandered through the wilderness. It had been some time since I left, but perhaps time was just dragging on. I was deep in thought, remembering the events that had taken place. I hated my actions and what I had done, and despite feeling like I wasn't in control of my own actions, I was fully aware of what was going on. The scary part is, the more I recall the event, the more I hate myself for allowing Noire and Sora to live. Each time that feeling came to my mind, I tried to shake it off, but it just kept coming back. It's as if I want to kill them both, while I know that it's not what I really want. Like there's something messing with my thoughts. I knew I'd have to get to the bottom of this, and to do that, I would need to find the people who had experimented on me. I imagine those would be to blame. At first I thought of going to Lowee and asking Blanc for her aid, but I was afraid that what I had done to Noire would be something I'd attempt to do to Blanc too. Despite everything, I felt perfectly fine, knowing full well that I would never do such a thing… but then again, would I end up trying to kill Noire or Sora, too? I sighed to myself and splashed some water in my face from the river, trying to clear my mind as best I could.

"Right," I said to myself and regained my composure, before continuing my trek. Perhaps if it's only the CPUs that I wish to kill, I could ask someone who isn't a CPU for help? I don't feel like I'd have any desire to harm them, and going at this whole thing alone would probably be difficult. I continued thinking about it as I walked. It did not take long however until I was jumped by a giant wolf. Some sort of Fenrir, but due to not being able to see its name plate, it's typing was unknown. It looked angry, and it looked like it wanted to attack. So I made sure to counter its attack. As it charged towards me, I used up all my strength and punched the giant wolf, which sent it flying into the sky, similar to how Team Rocket always blasts off.

"That was easy?" I said to myself quietly and just shrugged. It was easy, almost too easy. But that's not what bothered me. As I punched the beast and sent it flying, I got the feeling that I was punching one of the goddesses. Not any specific goddess in particular, but just the concept of it. As if it was my subconscious attempting to convince me that violence towards the goddesses is something to aim towards. As much as I wanted to hate the thought, I could not help but feel like it would be the right thing to do. I could feel my beliefs in morality leaving me, as my thoughts became clouded and corrupted. I needed some sort of help. The last thing I want to do is to go on a CPU killing spree.

"Of course, then your Blanny-Blanny-Bii would never-" said a voice from the sky.

"God damnit you damned narrator, will you stop interrupting with my thoughts?!" I shouted to the sky in response. I sighed when I got no response and was about to start my walk again, until two people were standing in my way.

"You did good today, Mr. Dylan," one of the women said to me. They were wearing cloaks so I could not pick up on specific details, though they seemed to be both female. I stared at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "To reward you for your deeds, we have brought to you a gift." The other women then pulled out an antique looking box, and opened it in my direction, revealing some sort of armlet. The armlet itself seemed to be made of gold, with a spatial or void-like gem in the centre of it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them, slightly confused but mostly wary. I can't really trust anyone given what's going on. "You must have me mistaken."

"No, Mr. Dylan. We were sent to you with this as a gift, for stealing away that Lastation bitch's powers. This will allow you to carry out your duty and rid the world of all CPUs," the person without the box said.

"I would never harm a CPU," I retorted. "Not deliberately anyway." The conversation itself lead me to consider it however. What it would be like to remove the CPUs from existence… I even enjoyed the thought. I shook my head to try and remove those thoughts of temptation. "Though I will have you take me to whoever you work for. I have a score to settle with them, and I'll make them pay for whatever they did to me."

"You will comply," the girl with the box finally spoke. She was shorter than the older woman, and she sounded younger too. "Comply. Obey."

As must as I wanted to resist, I could feel my body moving by itself. I was walking towards the two girls. "W-what are you doing to me?" I asked nervously. Despite my attempts to resist, I was not in control of my own body. There was nothing that I could do.

"My little friend here has the ability to force anyone who opposes her to do her bidding," the taller woman said with a smile. "A useful ability for getting what she wants."

"Take the armlet and put it on your left arm," the girl said. "Comply. Obey." Again my body moved by itself. It was a different feeling to when I was with Noire however. Back then it was as if my mind was being manipulated to wanting to kill her under any circumstance; this is just my body being controlled by an outside source, like a puppet. My body did as told, and the armlet was now attached to my arm. Once it was attached, I could feel electricity flowing through my entire body. I screamed out in pain as I fell to my knees. It did not last too long thankfully, however I was on the floor and trying to catch my breath. My emotions had changed, as did my view on the world. I could feel my mind becoming corrupted, but the feeling that the armlet gave me however, was much better than expected. A surge of power flew through my body, and I felt like there was nothing I could not do. It was one thing to have the strength that I previously did, but this feeling of power right now? It was different, it was something more, like I could conquer the world if I so desired. Like nobody could get in my way.

"So how do you feel?" the older woman asked me with a smile.

"I feel great. Refreshed. Like there's nothing I cannot do."

"Then how would you like to enhance these feelings?" she asked. I must admit I was curious, so I nodded to her. "Then travel to Leanbox. There you will find the CPU known Green Heart. She'll be able to help you further." Just hearing her name was enough to make my teeth grit, as there was also a slight glow emanating from the void jewel in the armlet. I could feel my feelings turning to anger and hatred. "Green Heart is in possession of a special power, if you are challenging her, and besting her, then what you're feeling right now will feel mediocre in comparison to what's possible."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I replied with a sly smile. Though I had to admit, there was a part of me that wanted to go to Planeptune instead. She must've picked up on it from my body language, looking slightly hesitant.

"You have a different idea?" she asked me.

"I was just thinking that I'd much rather go to Planeptune," I retorted.

"Is Green Heart not enough of a challenge for you?" she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"No, I would just prefer to kill Neptune. Consider it revenge for what Sora had done to me in Lastation."

"Aren't you vengeful," she replied with a slight laugh. "You can go to Planeptune afterwards. First, however, Leanbox shall be your first target. There will be less trouble there while you test out your newfound strength."

"Perhaps I should just kill you and do what I want? After all, having as much power as I currently do, I don't have to take orders from somebody like you," I retorted.

"You will go to Leanbox at once. Comply. Obey," the younger child replied. My body started moving by itself again as it turned around and started walking me south. I hated that child, and I would definitely have to do something about her to stop her from doing that at some point, it's getting annoying. No matter though, it's not like there isn't a target at Leanbox anyway.

Once I was out of sight of the two females, my mind started to become a bit clearer. Perhaps it was them having a mental influence on me as well as their physical control? Despite that, I started to think about what I was doing. What was I doing? I couldn't help but continue heading south. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Vert given she's my second favourite after Blanc. So why was I like this? Perhaps once I arrived in Leanbox I could ask around. If nothing else, I'll be able to find out whether or not this group has spread to other nations.

It had been a while until I finally reached the open water. The ocean, with Leanbox being far in the distance. I would need to get a boat of some sort to travel across the water, but as I looked around, I could not see any boat or even a docking port in sight. I sighed to myself, trying to figure out what to do. But then something just clicked. I don't know what it was, but a light emanated from the jewel in my armlet and after a burst of light, I had gained black metallic wings. I don't know how this had happened, but I was pleased. It would be perfect to get across the ocean… if I could get them to work. I figured jumping around wouldn't do anything, so instead I focused on them mentally. Closing my eyes I used all my mental capacities to focus on using the wings to lift myself into the air.

After a short while and I opened my eyes, I kind-of freaked out as I was dozens of feet above ground. It seemed to have worked, and I grinned to myself for figuring it out so quickly, and next I focused on accelerating, and my new found winds started to carry me south; towards the island that Leanbox was on.

After what felt like a long flight, I eventually made it safely to ground in Leanbox, and as my wings had disappeared, I felt myself growing weak. I guess flying with magically-obtained wings is rather taxing on you though, huh. No matter, I made it anyway, and I was rather looking forward to meeting Vert herself. I started walking around, trying to find the location of the basilicom. It didn't take me long however until I found a huge crowd of people, with people shouting and what-not also. I was curious so I decided to take a closer look to see what was going on. Upon observation, it had appeared that the crowd were split into two groups; one group that was rioting, with the other group trying to defend the object of the riot. Then I saw a stage. And speakers, and lights, and a girl. My eyes lit up almost immediately as I recognised the girl, though I didn't appreciate that people would riot against her… haters gonna hate I guess. I smiled slightly towards the girl and watched from the distance, it appeared that she just wanted to leave more than anything, but it did not take long until the security had arrived. They attempted to break up the riot, but I was focused elsewhere. A couple of the members dressed in basilicom uniforms had approached me, asking them to go with them. I hesitated. What was this all about? I only just got here, what could they possibly want with me?

"What does the Leanbox' security want with me? I just arrived here," I asked them.

"We'll explain when we take you to the basilicom, now please come with us, we won't ask twice," one of them responded. I hesitated again, I kind-of wanted to see the girl that was on stage, she is an idol after all, and probably one of my more liked characters in this series outside of CPUs. Was I in trouble? I could fly away, but that might only cause more trouble, and this way I'd get to see Vert. Yes… I would get to see Lady Green Heart… I let out a smirk towards the security and went along with them. This would be the perfect opportunity to meet her; and enhance my own abilities like that girl had suggested. And then I can have the perfect opportunity to kill her.

"Alright," I agreed.

##################################################################################

Necro: There, all done for this chapter (: Hope you enjoyed. Kind-of a build-up chapter more than anything, but meh w

Necro: …#4everalone ;-;


	8. Chapter 8 : Vert

Necro: It's been such a long time…. :'D Despite exams coming up, I decided to procrastinate any form of revision by writing out another chapter, so let's-  
Histoire: No, no, no, no, no! That is very irresponsible of you! (⋋▂⋌)  
Necro: …Now now, don't go Pisty on me right now ^^'  
Histoire: You must do your work to get good grades and get a good job, otherwise you'll never be able to support yourself or any future family you may have. I simply shall not allow you to slack off right now. (;¬_¬)  
Necro: *hides* ….. ﾍ(･_|  
Histoire: Stop copying my emoticon system ( ≧Д≦)  
Necro: *scared* ….. (ノдヽ)  
Histoire: *sighs* You leave me no choice. I'll write this for you while you work. Once I've finished, I'll be sure to test you on your knowledge later, and if you slack off then there won't be any games, food, or sleep for you for a week. (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ  
Necro: Evil. O.o  
Histoire: Now get to work. ƪ(‾ε‾")ʃ  
Necro: Hai….. ;-;  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sora. All rights go to their respective owners.

Note: It's been a loooong time, so forgive me if I'm forgetting details or traits about the characters z_z Haven't played in months.

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 8:  
Vert**

We arrived at the Leanbox basilicom, and the security told me to wait before leaving the basilicom. There were already other securities around though, just the typical people that worked there. Though no sign of Vert. As soon as I thought that however, she appeared from a door, which I assume led to her room. She walked over towards me, looking me other, and gave me a smug look.

"You must be the new person that we've heard so much about. My name is Vert," she told me. She didn't seem hostile… which I kind-of expected it to be given how the security dragged me here.

"I'm Dylan," I replied. My fists clenched themselves. My brain was telling me to attack- no, to kill her. It took every ounce of my willpower to resist. Being here is a mistake, if I lose track for just one moment, who knows what could-

"There are rumours that say a young gamer will come from another world to save this world from despair. Ever since I heard that you were a game, I knew I just had to meet you. And after we heard what happened with Noire, I was afraid I wouldn't get that chance." Wait, she's heard about that whole Noire incident? News travels fast, I guess… "So, what type of games do you like?"

"Erm, well I enjoy bullet hell games, detective style visual novels and puzzles- oh, and of course roleplaying games," I answered. She replied with a huge smile and grabbed me by the arm.

"We are going to get along just great," she said and dragged me to her room. "I just purchased this new roleplay game, but it requires two people, and Chika is away. So, we are going to stay up without rest until we beat this game." She sure was getting excited given we JUST met. Isn't she worried about what happened with Noire? Ugh… just remembering what happened makes me want to…. No, Dylan, focus. You don't want to hurt Vert, she's being so nice to you…

"Your room sure is impressive," I said as I looked around. It was filled with figurines and game collections. Many of which I had never heard of before, but I suppose that is to be expected with it being a different world and what-not.

"Why thank you. I make sure to set a good portion of the money I have so that I can purchase any new game on the date of release. Nothing feels better than purchasing and being the first to play a brand-new game," she replied with a prideful grin. A true gamer, she was. "Make yourself at home, I'll make us some tea while the game boots up," she said as she left to make some tea. I walked around the room, looking at the different figurines and games, before walking over to the nearby couch that was facing the TV. I leaned back, resting nicely. I took a few deep breathes and closed my eyes to focus my mind, ridding any hostility I had been feeling from my consciousness. Vert soon returned with the tea.

"I wasn't sure how you like your tea, so I just made it like mine," she said with a smile and placed the two tea cups on the table in front of the couch. She then grabbed two controllers, passed one to me and sat on the couch next to me. "It looks like the game is starting, I hope you're ready," she said excitedly. I nodded, and the game began.

It was your typical roleplaying game, nothing too special outside of the two-person requirement, but it was nice to play with Vert, though trying to keep up with her was exhausting. Not only was she a complete pro, she had shown no hesitation in the game, nor did she show any signs of fatigue. It had been fifteen hours already and she was full of energy, while I was starting to get tired. We got the occasional snack here and there, but what I really needed was a bed and a nice sleep to recover. Her resilience was impressive.

Another three hours and my gameplay was starting to falter. I think she picked up on this, because she suggested that we rested. I felt kind-of guilty, given how full of energy she still was, but was thankful anyway. I nodded in agreement and fell backwards onto the couch; dropping the controller in my lap. I could feel Vert's presence close to mine though, and a quiet "I think we're going to become the best of friends," before losing any sense of consciousness.

I slowly opened my eyes as I yawned. I found myself laying on the couch I feel asleep on. I wonder how long I was out for though. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, looking around. Vert was nowhere to be seen. "I wonder where she went off to," I said quietly to myself. Maybe she went to sleep herself? I stood up from the couch and looked around. There was nobody here. I left the room and walked into the main basilicom room before speaking to one of the employees there. "Do you know where Vert is?" I asked the employee and they nodded in agreement. I was informed that there was something terrorising the city, and that she had to go deal with it. I nodded and went into the city to see it for myself. It's not every day you get to see an almost-naked goddess fight after all. Besides, maybe I'd be able to help out or something.

It did not take long until I saw the action though. In-fact, as soon as I left the basilicom, I could see a giant monstrous figure in the distance. I had never seen anything like it before; not even when playing the Neptunia game series. I ran towards the location, hoping Vert was alright. I'm sure she was though, she's a powerful girl.

After a couple of minutes of running, I finally arrived to the destination. Vert- no, Green Heart, was annihilating that creature. Her movements were so fluid, so graceful; it was like watching a true artform. Those thoughts only lasted briefly however. The very sight of Green Heart made my blood boil, and a sharp light came from the armlet that I was wearing. My thoughts were cloudy, and any feelings of friendship and admiration I may have previously had all turned to anger and hatred. Once the monster was destroyed, I fired a black energy beam towards Green Heart, breaking one of her wings and forcing her to the ground. Now that she couldn't fly away, there was only one thing I needed to do: kill Goddess Green Heart.

##################################################################################

Histoire: There, all done, and now we're going to do our test, right Necro? (ﾟДﾟ；)  
Necro: …Hai, Histy-sensei. ;-;  
Histoire: R&R, leave some nice comments for more chapters, and until next time. (`ω´)

PS: Sorry it's short v.v Hopefully next one will be longer!


	9. Chapter 9 : Allies

Necro: I'm baaaack with another chapter ;D Despite going on hiatus for almost a year, I'm uploading quickly now.. let's see how long that lasts. xD  
Noire: Finally. You can't keep me a weakling for long. Gimme back my powers already.  
Necro: Oh you're gonna love this chapter Noire…. ;D  
Noire: You don't sound too convincing…  
Necro: Teehee. Let's begin~ Disclaimer, please?  
Noire: Necro does not own anything in this story except for Sora. Dylan is a friend of his. All other rights of Neptunia belong to Compile Heart, Idea Factory, etc., please support the official release.  
Necro: Thankies you smexi tsundere you ❤ Now let's begin~~

Note: Back to Sora's perspective.

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 9:  
Allies**

A few hours had passed since Noire fell unconscious on her bed, and I had attempted to clean the place up while she slept. I managed to remove the broken debris from her room, but I decided to leave the rest of the basilicom alone. Didn't really feel like moving dead bodies around, and I wasn't aware of the official processes of this world to deal with such things. I decided to leave it alone until Noire awoken so that I could ask her. Instead, I was spending my time in the kitchen that was nearby to make some wake-up tea and pancakes for when Noire awoke. My cooking skills weren't the best, but I think I made a damn good job if I say so myself after eating one of the pancakes for myself.

I returned to Noire's room and I saw her sitting up in her bed, now awake. "I see you're awake, feeling any better?" I asked her with a smile and walked over to her; tray in my hands.

"Well I still don't have my CPU powers, but I guess I don't feel as exhausted anymore?" she replied with a shrug.

"That's good," I replied simply and offered her the tray. "Here, I made some.. 'breakfast'.. for when you awoke. Not really sure what you enjoy, but I figured you can't go wrong with pancakes."

She took the tray after a moment's hesitation. "Waking up to breakfast waiting for me? Maybe I should hire you as my permanent secretary or something." I replied with a slight chuckle. "Wait, you didn't poison it, did you?"

"Noire, if I wanted to harm you, don't you think I would've done so while you were sleeping?" I replied with a sigh. She eyed me, but realised I was right and just ate her food instead.

"I took the liberty of doing as you said. Dylan is now out of Last Station, and I informed him that if he returned I would execute him myself," I informed Noire, hoping it'll put her at ease a bit knowing that he's absent. "I also cleaned the room up, but I'm afraid the basilicom is full of death. I would've cleaned that up too, but I didn't want to mess with a crime scene without permission, and I don't know the proper way to tackle such a problem. I mean, do you have a police force to contact or something?"

"You're definitely hired," she added as she gave me a look of shock. I guess she didn't expect me to go to the lengths that I did. "I'll get someone to deal with it shortly."

I nodded and pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down on it. "So, without trying to sound, uhm, y'know.. like I'm rushing into getting this sorted or anything, but do you have any plans?" I asked the girl.

"Not really. Whatever foe we're facing, is clearly powerful if they have devices to steal the power of a CPU." She let out a sigh. "I really wish I knew what we were dealing with."

"Perhaps we should ask for aid from other nations?" I asked. Noire was hesitant to respond.

"I-It's not like I really want other nations to know that I'm powerless like this, y'know. Unless we keep it a secret, my followers might lose faith in me," she retorted. I sighed. She was right in a sense, but she didn't have her powers, and I was more or less powerless myself. We'd need help.

"If the enemy is truly that strong though, then we're going to need allies. Unless you have a better idea?" She looked at me with an annoyed face. She knew I was right, but she would never admit it.

"Fine, if you insist so badly, I suppose you can get some other nation to assist. But only because you really want to."

"There's the Noire we all know and love~"

"Oh shut up, it's not like I really want to or anything, baka," she added.

"Ooh, tsundere," I replied teasingly. "So uhm… how do we even reach the other nations anyway?"

She sighed. "Do you really not know?"

"Nope, so I guess you'll have to escort me there," I replied with a wink.

"Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do."

After around 30 minutes of waiting, Noire and myself left the basilicom and headed for Planeptune. She managed to not only get herself ready in that short amount of time, but also get the officials to deal with the mess in the basilicom; as well as answer any questions they had for her. I guess I'd expect nothing more from the workaholic CPU.

It took us a while, but we eventually made it to Planeptune.

"Aaah, Planeptune, this place is beautiful," I exclaimed with stars in my eyes. Yes, I had a bias for Planeptune though; or more specifically Neptune. She was always my favourite Goddess… or at least she was beforehand. Spending time with Noire may have changed my view, but that is likely because I haven't really met Neptune in this world yet.

"Yeah, I guess, but Lastation is better, don't ya think?"

"Uhuh," I replied simply. We eventually got to the Planeptune basilicom, and since Noire was with me, we had no trouble being allowed straight into the CPU's room. The view before us though? A small fairy floating around the room on a book, speaking aggressively to herself.

"Uhm, Histoire?" Noire said, interrupting the fairy. It would seem she did not hear us enter.

"Ah, Noire, so glad you're here. I don't suppose you're here to show those CPU slackers how to actually do some work once in a while? Those two have been napping almost all- oh wait, who's your friend?"

"This is Sora, he's kinda helping me with a problem," Noire replied. She seemed reluctant admitting that she required aid. She then motioned to me to speak.

"Ah, right, Histoire, was it? It's a pleasure to meet you," I said with a formal bow. I decided to act ignorant on my knowledge. I don't need to start any issues with Histy right now.

"It must be nice to have help," she replied with a sigh before greeting me. "It's nice to meet you Sora, I don't suppose you'd be willing to help around at Planeptune too at some point?"

"Well actually, we kinda came here to ask for Planeptune's help," I replied sheepishly.

"I suppose this has something to do with Noire losing her CPU powers?"

"Wait, what? Who told you that?" Noire asked with an annoyed look.

"News like that spreads quickly," Histoire replied with a sigh. "But I'm afraid you'd have better luck winning the grand prize in the upcoming raffle than ever getting those two out of be-" she started but was soon cut off.

"What's the big idea Histy, we're trying to nap in here y'know," Neptune said as she entered the room and looked around before noticing me and Noire. "Holy Nepcakes, Noire is here with a boyfriend! Hey Plutie, you have got to see this,"

"Huuuuh? Noire has a booyfrieeend?" said the voice of another girl before she also came out of their room. "Ooh woooow Noire! He's preeetty."

"H-hey, wait just a moment, he's not my boyfriend, okay," she said flustedly. I decided to take this opportunity to make a bit of a scene.

"Aww, don't be like that my sweet tsundere hunnybun. You'll hurt my feelings," I said as I put my arm around her.

"W-will you stop messing around?! Don't you remember we're here on official business?" she said, more flustered than before and pushed me away from her.

"Wow Noire, even being mean to your boyfriend. No wonder you don't have any friends," Neptune said with a childish pouty-face.

"I do so have friends! And he's not my boyfriend, you idiot."

I let out a laugh before apologising. "Sorry, sorry, she's right. I'm not her boyfriend or anything, just a friend- anyway, we need your help."

"Oh that's right! I guess now that Noire has succumbed to being a weakling and reverting back to level one, she needs us to join her party to help her get her powers back!"

"I-I don't need your help, Sora just insisted, that's all."

"Well we would love to help ya, but we're kinda busy ourselves, y'know," Neptune said. Plutia soon followed with a yawn.

"Neptune, this is a quest where the reward is a bunch of delicious pudding," I told the girl. I was right in my assumption that this would get her on board.

"Well if Noire's boyfriend is going to reward us with pudding, then there's no way we can decline," Neptune said with an excited look. "But you should know that since I am the main character, I deserve double the reward so double the pudding for Nepnep!"

"How many times do I have to tell you he's not my-" Noire started but was cut off.

"Ahem," Histoire coughed loudly, interrupting all of us. "As happy as I am to see you all working together, do you have any plan to return Noire's powers?"

"Well it was stolen by some mystical box. I imagine if we get the box back, we can restore her powers? Or at least we can hunt down those that took it and allow Plutia to force them to tell us how to return her powers."

"Heeheehee… that sounds like fun!" Plutia said with a huge smile.

"Why did you have to tell her that for?" Noire said to me quietly, somewhat annoyed.

"It's likely the culprits will go after the rest of the CPUs also. I suggest you go Leanbox and Lowee to inform Vert and Blanc regarding the matter. It would be best that nobody else loses their powers too," Histoire said. Noire seemed more annoyed than ever. I guess she really didn't want to face the other goddesses while powerless, then again, can't really blame her. It pretty much makes her a target for being teased by the lot of them. I let out a quiet sigh.

"Another thing, we know that the enemy, potentially more than one, were in Lastation. Me and a friend were kidnapped and locked up in some underground prison thing by, whom I believe to be, the people responsible for this," I informed Histoire.

"Perhaps it would be best to start there. I'll send a messenger to Leanbox and Lowee to inform Blanc and Vert of the situation so that they can remain on guard and request they come to Planeptune as soon as possible. You four should head back to Lastation first thing in the morning and see if you can find any hints as to who these people are and where they're located," Histoire informed us. I was glad that we were going to take a break. Even though the three goddesses were likely full of energy, especially given they probably not long woke up, I was exhausted. It truly had been a long day after all. "Make sure to get a well restful night, we need you all to be in top shape tomorrow so that neither of you get in to any more trouble," she said as she specifically looked at Neptune upon mentioning 'trouble'.

"Hey, why must you always look at me when you say it like that? I happen to be more than capable of staying out of trouble I'll have you know," Neptune responded.

"Since when?" Histoire replied, challenging her with narrowed eyes. Neptune thought for a long moment but couldn't think of an answer. The conversation ended with a sigh.

"One of us should probably stay awake and on-guard, just in-case the enemy comes here while we're resting though," I suggested with a shrug.

"Seeing as Neptune and Plutia have been napping all day, I'm sure they won't mind taking the first shifts-" Histoire started and looked towards Neptune and Plutia, who had started to fall asleep. "WAKE UP YOU TWO!" she shouted with an annoyed tone.

"What's the big idea Histy, you said to rest well for the night," Neptune retorted.

"You're going to be on the first night-watch shift," Histy informed them with a sigh. Neptune and Plutia both let out a sigh. "Once your shift is over, Sora and Noire shall take over. Then you can rest. Understood?"

I slowly raised my hand to speak. "Erm, the issue with that is… both me and Noire don't really have any CPU-like powers right now. If we're jumped at an assassination attempt, we could all be dead before we can react. Would it not be best for at least one CPU to be awake at all times?" I suggested. It seemed like a good idea, but given who the CPUs were, maybe it wasn't… Noire just looked annoyed more than anything, but remained quiet.

"I suppose you're right," Histoire replied and looked around. "Alright, Plutia, you're taking the first watch shift with Sora. Neptune, Noire, you two sleep, and once the night is half through, you'll switch shifts so that Plutia and Sora can sleep. Understood?" There seemed to be complaints everywhere. Noire was not wanting to stay up with Neptune, and Plutia just wanted to sleep now. I for one wanted to be with Neptune. I suppose Neptune was the only one who was happy with her position, though I suppose that was just because she got to sleep right now. Once Histoire gave a brief lecture on how it was not the time to argue, we agreed and went to our posts reluctantly.

We were pretty much standing around, and it was pretty much just awkward silence. "So…" I started simply, not really sure what to say. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" I asked her, trying to start conversation. No response. I looked over towards her and she seemed to be sleeping. Gah! The point was to have a CPU awake at all times. I walked over to her and shook her, trying to wake her up. It seemed to have worked, and she opened her eyes.

"Is it morning already?" she asked with a huge yawn.

"Nope, you just fell asleep. Kinda need to be awake so you can protect me if we get attacked," I said embarrassedly. I really wish I was able to protect myself in this world. I let out a long drawn-out sigh.

"But I'm sooooo sleeeeeeepy," Plutia replied with another huge yawn.

"Hey, I'm tired too, but we can't sleep until our shift is over. If we sleep, someone might come and kill us."

"Why do we both have to be awake though?" she asked.

"Because I'm not really all that powerful and need your protection?"

There was a long pause. I was expecting her to instantly drop off to sleep, but instead something much worse had occurred. There was a burst of light in Plutia's position and I had to hide my eyes from it. After a brief moment, Plutia was nowhere to be seen, and instead stood a tall woman in skimpy armor. I started to feel like I was regretting this whole choice already.

"You want me to protect you, and what will you give me in exchange, I wonder?" said the tall woman known as Iris Heart with a sadistic look.

"E-eh?"

"I mean, protecting little boys is tiring work. I should be given something in exchange for my efforts, should I not?"

"…You'll have my utmost gratitude?" I replied with a role of my eyes. Probably not the best choice, mind you.

"Come now, you'll have to do better than that," she said as she approached me. I slowly backed away from her, but did didn't take long until I walked into a wall and standing right in-front of me, she had me pinned right there. "So what's it going to be?"

"Add in a power package and I'll offer my body to you," I replied jokingly, rolling my eyes again.

"A power package?" she questioned. "By that do you mean you wish me to overpower you in every possible way, ways you didn't know existed?"

"E-eh? N-no, of course I didn't mean that. I-it's not like I care about such stuff or anything y'know…" I retorted. I than heard Dylan's voice in the back of my mind saying that Noire's tsundereness is rubbing off on me. I shook my head to remove the thoughts and sighed. "I just mean that I want some sort of power so that, if necessary, I won't be entirely useless in a fight."

"Alright, you have a deal then," she replied as her eyes started to look more sadistic than ever.

"E-eh?" I replied, oblivious.

"I'll give you a portion of my power if you can survive the night with me. And in the meantime, I'll protect you from anyone that tries to get in the way of my fun," she added.

"S-survive the night with you..?" I replied nervously.

"You did offer your body to me. Let us see how much you can truly handle. I hope you'll keep me entertained long enough, after all, the night is still young." I let out a gulp. I pretty much just signed my own death warrant with my jokes.

##################################################################################

Necro: Aaaaaaaand, that's that :'D Longest chapter yet I think owo Mostly full of filler fluff though (to keep the cliffhanger on Dylan's side going).  
Noire: Sora is so dead.  
Necro: Sorry your boyfriend is gonna die Noire.  
Noire: He is NOT my boyfriend! .  
Plutia: Yaaaaaaay, I finally made an appearance!  
Necro: Yesh, yesh you did 😝  
Plutia: Now I want to play too! *transforms*  
Iris Heart: It would seem that Sora is following in Necro's path; remember when you offered yourself to me for my protection?  
Necro: T-that was a long time ago ^^'  
Iris Heart: And now it's fine for us to continue.  
Noire: Heh, well, R&R, we'll try not to actually kill the author. N-not that I really care or anything.  
Iris Heart: Noire, you're joining us.  
Noire: E-eeh?  
Iris Heart: *drags everyone away*  
Necro/Noire: …. Someone save us ;-;


	10. Chapter 10 : Overwhelmed

Vert: *knocks before entering* Hello?  
Necro: ….  
Noire: …  
Plutia: …  
Vert: Oh my, it's not every day we see Noire napping and slacking off in the middle of the day.  
Plutia: *wakes up with a yawn* Is it morning already…?  
Vert: It's the middle of the day. I only came to personally inform the author that I have been enjoying the story so far and wanted more to be uploaded.  
Plutia: Hehehe…. We played allllll niiiiiiiight. ❤  
Vert: That would explain why Noire is also asleep.  
Plutia: U..huuhh…..  
Vert: …I just had a genius idea. Plutia, how about we write the next chapter while the author is sleeping?  
Plutia: Awww! But that means working!  
Vert: But you get to write whatever you want about yourself and those around you to make it real. That power does not come often. ;)  
Plutia: Well okay, that does sound kind-of like fun….. hehehe….  
Vert: Nothing in this piece of fiction is owned by the author except for Sora. All rights belong to their official owners; Compile Heart, Idea Factory, Idea Factory International, etc. Dylan is the author's friend. Please support the official releases! Now that that's out of the way, let's go back to the game! :)

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 10  
Overwhelmed**

-Vert's PoV-

I groaned from the blast as I plummeted into the ground. Another enemy? Damnit, my wing has been destroyed. I pulled myself to my feet and saw the person who shot me down. "Dylan?" I said quietly. "I never thought you would be the type of person to shoot someone from behind. A cheap move, but unfortunately for you it's the only shot you got," I replied with a smile and readied my spear for battle. "A bit of PvP will be a nice cooldown after that boss fight."

No response from the boy.

"Playing the silent assassination-mage, huh? Very well, then I have just the build to deal with someone like that," I added with a grin and charged towards him with my spear. As I went to strike him, he quickly parried my spear with a sword that he pulled out of… nowhere? It was golden in colour, but with a black marking on it. "You managed to parry me even at my highest non-flight speeds? Impressive."

"I'll kill you," he said in an evil tone and blasted a dark wave of energy towards me with his free hand. I managed to avoid the attack and struck him from the side, but my attack phased right through his body, before his body vanished. The next thing I knew was the painful feeling coursing through my back as I was struck with an explosive blast. I fell to my knees and looked around, to see Dylan floating above me. I attempted to strike him as I swing my spear around, but he parried the attack once again, but this time the black rune on his blade was glowing and the parry forced the spear to fly out of my hands. I was now defenceless.

"You're much stronger than I first gave you credit for, but why are you doing this?" I asked the boy.

"Is it not obvious? I'm going to steal your powers and kill you, of course," he said with a dark grin. "But first," he added as he blasted me yet again, this time causing me to fly into a far away wall. "First Noire's powers were mine, and now yours. I wonder, who do you think I should go after next?"

He was toying with me. I didn't want to admit it, but he had me completely outmatched. If I was at full strength, I might've had more of a chance, but I was tired from my fight with the monster, and then my system was heavily damaged from that sneak attack Dylan used. In-fact, now that I think about it, the attack did much more damage than it should've done. Perhaps these powers of his are designed to be super effective against CPUs. If that were the case, then….

As he was walking towards me, I quickly reverted into my human form. If his powers truly were designed for CPUs, maybe outside of HDD, they would be less effective. One can only hope. Maybe I can somehow get through to him.

"Dylan," I said quietly as I looked down. I could hear the boy's footsteps stop. He wasn't exactly right in-front of me either. I raised my head slightly to gaze towards his face. His expression was entirely different. No longer was he full of hatred and bloodlust… he looked saddened. Conflicted.

"I…I…" he started to say. I could tell that he was not the same person that he was just moments ago. Perhaps his hatred towards the CPUs is only apparent when we're in HDD mode?

"Dylan, let's play some games again later on, okay?" I suggested with a smile. I was trying to get him distracted and back to his usual self.

"I…I'm sorry," he said as he gripped his sword tighter and stabbed himself through the torso with it. My eyes widened.

"W-what? Why would you do that?"

He remained quiet and just gave me a small grin before coughing up blood and collapsing to the ground. I raced over to him, pulling the sword out of his body and forcing him to consume a HP potion that I just so happened to be carrying around.

"Quickly, take this. You can't die yet, not before we complete our game together! We were just starting to know each other, and you're a talented gamer who can go long hours, where will I find such a talented gamer again if you leave now?"

The boy was unconscious, but I saw his hp bar rise after giving him the potion, so I knew that he would be okay in the end. I embraced him, pulling him close to my chest, glad that he was going to be okay. "Don't do that again," I said as I let out a sigh of relief.

-Iris Hearts PoV-

"Y'know, for a human you're much more durable than I gave you credit for," I told the boy as I leaned over the boy with my foot on his chest. "You may be out cold now, but I'm surprised that you lasted this long all the same. You're going to be so much fun to play with during our time together."

A few hours had passed since our session had begun, and he had finally broken. Soon enough, footsteps could be heard and then Neptune and Noire entered the room.

"Oh my! Noire, look! Iris Heart has stolen your boyfriend from you!"

"He is not my-! Gah!"

"In which case I'll keep him for myself for a while. His body is surprisingly durable for a human, it makes him fun to play with."

"If you want to stay around longer, then fine, but it's our turn to take watch, so…" Noire said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, we're just about done anyway. Maybe next time one of you could spend the night with me," I said in a soothing yet sadistic tone, before leaving the room; dragging the boy with me.

"Well now, I suppose I do owe you a reward for surviving as long as you did," I said and leaned down to the boy before pressing my lips against his, transferring some of my powers to him.

" **DING DING DING! CONGRATULATIONS! LILY RANK INCREASE!"**

A flash of light emitted from my body before I reverted to my human form and I yawned. "Sleeeepy time, yay!" I then laid next to Sora and fell asleep as I hugged him like a pillow.

##################################################################################

Plutia: Hehehe…  
Vert: Great, we did good, I hope the author will-  
Necro: I feel like this story is going in the wrong direction…  
Vert: Oh good, you're awake. What did you think of the chapter?  
Necro: Well… Dyl may have been OOC; would he really stab himself like that?  
Vert: It was all to stop himself from hurting me. I think it was really sweet. :)  
Necro: Well, whatever. He was possessed or whatever, so we can just chalk it off as that, I guess.  
Plutia: I got to sleeeep. ❤  
Necro: Plutie; this was supposed to be SoraxNeptune; not SoraxPlutia…  
Plutia: Are you saying you didn't like my writing? You're going to make me angry…!  
Necro: E-eh? No.. it was.. uhm.. surprising, but awesome? ^^'  
Plutia: Yaaaay! ^-^  
Noire: *yawns and wakes up* Ugh… what time is it?  
Necro: The "Plutie-steals-Noire's-boyfriend" time.  
Noire: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!  
Necro: XD  
Vert: Read and review, loyal readers. Let us know what you think, and whether or not you think me and Plutia should become the permanent authors of this novel. :)  
Necro: Not gonna happen.


	11. Chapter 11 : Voices

Necro: Guess who's back… back again… Necro's back… for the win…  
Plutia: *yawns* Why so loooouud….  
Necro: I'm starting next chapter.  
Plutia: Will there be more mee? Yaaaaaay….  
Necro: Also, not that I'm complaining, but what's with the constant sleepovers? owo  
Plutia: Huuuuh? Your bed is soooo coooomfy….  
Necro: …Yes, I wouldn't know since you kicked me off it. -.-  
Plutia: You're the one who refused to be my pillow. *pouts*  
Necro: ….Roll the disclaimer!  
Plutia: Do I haaaave toooo?  
Necro: …I own nothing other than Sora. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Necro: Roll the intro!  
-insert awesome intro theme here-

##################################################################################

 **Chapter 11  
-Voices-**

-Sora's PoV-

Once morning had come around, I felt my body being poked, followed by the sound of words going through my ears. The voices were all female, so it was a nice thing to wake up to. I soon opened my eyes and saw the beauties standing above me. If it wasn't due to the fact that my body was aching all over, this would be the most perfect situation to be in.

"Morning," I muttered with a yawn as I sat up. They all greeted me, before Histoire entered the room.

"I'm glad you're all awake. Now the four of you will need to head to Lastation immediately to investigate this party that is attempting to drain the goddesses of their powers."

I muttered under my breath. No rest for the wicked, huh? Honestly I just wanted to fall back and die. "I don't think I have the energy to move right now," I murmured.

"Noire will carry you," Neptune spoke up with an amused expression.

"And why do I have to be the one who carries him?"

"Because he's YOUR boyfriend," the girl mused.

"He is not my-"

"Oh don't be like that Noire. You love me and you know it," I mused.

"E-eh? W-what are you saying all of a sudden?" Noire replied with a slight blush. "I mean, it's not like I like you or anything, stupid."

"Not that it matters now, Plutie stole him from you last night."

I couldn't help but sigh at this point. As much as it's fun to have girls fight over you… my one true love was always Neptune. Not Noire; not Plutia… but Neptune. Or at least it was before I came here, y'know, like, Nep was my top waifu and all that. Plutia, however, decided to play along with the girl's comment, embracing me into a hug.

"He's so soft, I want to take more naps with him," she said dreamily. I let out another sigh. Perhaps I could go the harem route? Hmm. I mean, they're all so lovely, I'd be happy with either or all of them…

"As fun as this is, perhaps we should actually get going?" I said and somehow managed to get to my feet; pulling up the girl who was clinging to me with me. Perhaps I was taking it a -little- too seriously, but then again, my buddy was in danger! I could just feel it inside my gut that he was hurting, almost as if we were connected or something. Most definitely has to be that bromance we have going on.

"At least one of you are taking this seriously," Histoire retorted and rubbed her forehead. This would give me a headache too if I were in her position. "Now to Lastation, you lot! You need to find clues on who this group is and what they actually want."

We all groaned but decided to do as told. After all, not much can be done while standing around, and as Hand of the Goddess, it is my duty to find the people responsible and restore Lady Noire's powers!

-Somewhere, Dylan's PoV-

Opening my eyes I slowly looked around. It was bright, very bright. In-fact it was so bright that I could see nothing but light. I rubbed my head, trying to calm the killer headache I had. Not to mention there was the annoying ringing in my head with the voices shouting 'comply' and 'obey' in my head. I thought I was going crazy.

But just then, before me a very angel emerged from the light! I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful figure that stood before me, and the voices stopped.

"Just block out all the voices," the silhouette spoke. And just then, the light disappeared and I could properly make out the angel before me. But she was no angel; she was more than that. A Goddess. The Goddess of Lowee if you want to be technical.

"Blanc…?"

"Isn't it time you woke up already? If you stay here too long, then there'll be no going back."

"Can't I stay here with you for a little…?"

"I wish you could, but you have things you need to do. Besides," the Goddess spoke and approached me, planting her lips against mine and I could feel my whole world turning upside down. Once she had finished, she continued her speech. "You still have yet to come to my nation. We have the best games and great food. So I'll be waiting for you, alright?"

I couldn't help but nod my head, almost trance-like. This may be a dream, and I may not want to wake up right now, but what she said was right, I need to visit Lowee. Why did I even go to Leanbox first in the first place? I don't remember. I let out a sigh and my vision had blurred before disappearing completely. When I came to, I was back in Leanbox.

-Leanbox; Vert's PoV-

We were back at the basilicom and my young gaming protégé was resting on the couch. My health potion that I fed him certainly helped heal his wounds. He'd be back to gaming in no time! He was just waking up, and I had tea already waiting for him.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," I said as I greeted the boy with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh? Well, I'm sore?"

"Well I imagine being stabbed would do that to you. Care for some tea?" The boy looked at me hesitantly, but took the tea all the same.

"Sorry…" he said, not giving me any eye-contact. "For… y'know, trying to kill you…"

"Care to explain what that was all about exactly?"

"Well I was kidnapped and experimented on by some evil organization and now I have periods where I can't control myself with the intention of killing the CPUs," the boy explained. This was really quite serious. "I tried to kill Noire, and came close, but failed. I did however steal her powers, and as such was exiled from Lastation. Then I ended up here. And the next thing I know I was attacking you before stabbing myself."

"This is quite serious, huh," I replied and took a seat on another couch, with some tea of my own. Sipping my beverage, I thought for a long moment. The boy then grabbed his own head again, almost as if he was in pain. "What seems to be the matter?"

"M-my head… I can hear the voices again…" the boy muttered. This was really quite serious. After what happened earlier, he's hearing voices? This can't be good.

"It may be a bit extreme, but perhaps it would be better if you were to be kept in confinement until we can figure out how to restore you to your usual self? The last thing either of us want is an attempted assassination on a Goddess. If the wrong people found out, then we'd all be in trouble, even if the attempt was unsuccessful."

"…Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why?" I replied before giving the boy a smile. "Because you're my young protégé gamer, of course. And I for one would rather us finish our game without worrying about instant behavioural alterations."

The boy let out a small smile and nodded his head slowly. It took him a long moment, almost as if he was struggling to speak, but he ended up agreeing to be kept in confinement for the time being. It would probably be for the best, as it would give him time to heal as well!

##################################################################################

Necro: Well that's gonna be all for now~  
Plutia: Huuuh? That's allllll? That wasn't verrrry looong…  
Necro: …Yeah, well, y'know. I've had this started for how many months? I figured I may as well get it out the way so I can (hopefully) start on the next chapter soon™.  
Plutia: Well okaaaay! *yawns and clings to Necro before falling asleep*  
Necro: … Do not send help. R&R and until next time~!


End file.
